UN NUEVO COMIENZO
by denissekpop
Summary: EL FIN DE UNA HISTORIA SIGINIFICA EL COMIENZO DE UNA NUEVA. LAS CUALIDADES DE UNA PERSONA NO SE BASAN EN SU ASPECTO FISICO, SINO EN SUS VALORES Y SENTIMIENTOS; SOLAMENTE SE CUMPLEN LOS SUEÑOS SI TÚ LO QUIERES PERO ANTES DEBES CUMPLIR LA MISION QUE ESCRIVIERON EN TU VIDA
1. LA REENCARNACION

Capítulo 1

La reencarnación 

La historia de Sayumi no fue la mejor, ella lo tuvo todo incluso tuvo cosas que ella no sabía que tenía; ella hizo una promesa, esa promesa era la reencarnación con la que por fin llegaría a ser la persona que fue antes de venir al planeta tierra.

Después de la separación del grupo THREE LIGHTS la vida de las sailor scauts fue normal, sólo se podría decir las sailor scauts que protegen a la princesa Serena porque las sailor star están con el gran problema de Sayumi, pues la promesa no sólo se volvió una promesa; la segunda princesa reencarnó y cada día crece más y más, un día ella es un bebé y al siguiente día ella ya es una niña de ocho años; después de todo ella no es Sayumi, tal vez cuando la princesa huyó en la guerra, en el planeta Tierra cambió de nombre así que su verdadero nombre es Aiko cuyo significado es: persona que ama a los demás.

La princesa crece feliz, cada día más inteligente; ella crecería rápido sólo hasta que cumpla quince años por lo cual ella ya se convertiría en una mujer. La segunda princesa reencarnó por el poder del cristal de plata que posee Serena…

Hola me llamo Aiko, tengo trece años, tengo muchas cualidades y defectos; soy una persona común y corriente en mi interior jejeje pero en la vida real disfruto de mis tres guardianes Yaten, Tayqui y Seiya. La parte buena de todo es todo sé que puedo parecer un poco presumida pero no todo es rosado, es decir aquí yo no soy muy importante, sólo mi hermana lo es; le tengo envidia sana por su cabello, su forma de hablar su edad ya que nunca envejece y su forma de ser tan buena con todas las personas; no puedo creer que cuando ella camina siempre hay mariposas.

En cambio yo no tengo el cabello rojo, tengo el cabello negro, ojos cafés y sobre todo yo no soy completamente inteligente como ella y mi humor es el peor muchas veces pero aun así yo voy a cumplir todos mis sueños y voy a ser la mejor en todo lo que haga; soy inteligente, no mucho pero soy muy inteligente sólo que no me gusta decirlo porque si lo dijera aun así nadie me tomaría importancia; para ser una princesa yo no tengo nada de eso, de hecho no soy muy alta, no soy blanca y tengo un poco de sobrepeso jejeje esa es mi triste realidad.

Puede sonar un poco extraño incluso no puedo creer que todos aquí son tan mayores y no envejecen, un buen ejemplo son los tres guardianes que me llevan por quince años pero aun así nunca envejecen por si las dudas el que peor me cae es Yaten y el que más me agrada es Seiya el me ayuda a componer canciones y además me tiene más confianza, no es como Tayqui o Yaten, cuando pido que me ayuden en algo, Tayqui me dice ya sé y no, Yaten me dice directamente NO… y los dos me dejan sin palabras.

Solo me falta un día para cumplir los quince, mi hermana me dijo que mañana ella me dará una misión muy especial y por fin usaré un vestido muy bonito es color rojo jejeje me encanta el color rojo pero mi color favorito es el verde, quisiera que la misión que mi hermana fuera en el planeta Tierra porque cuando voy al futuro y voy a Tokio de cristal, la reina Serena me cuenta como es la Tierra, me dijo que es un mundo lleno de música, tiene lindos árboles, tiene paisajes hermosos, tienes amigas, me gusta mucho la música en especial la música japonesa, como me interesa mucho la música mi gran sueño es ir y convertirme en una gran artista, ser la gran voz de Japón.

Por fin llegó el día en el que me darán mi misión sólo espero que no me la den con el uuuuuyyyy de Yaten; usaré mi hermoso vestido rojo, siento que hoy por fin me darán una pista para descubrir mi destino, cuando me den mi misión espero que sea algo que me guste, no importa si voy con el uuuuuuyyyy de Yaten si me voy al planeta Tierra.

Llegó la tarde, recibo todos mis regalos, en especial los que trajeron mis nueve amigas, ocho sailor scauts y Serena; hoy tendré que estar con mis tres guardias como siempre no hay problemas con Seiya pero con Tayqui y Yaten que mal.

Llegó mi gran momento ahora me darán mi misión que emoción, todas las personas están muy calladas y ven cuantas posibilidades hay de que yo me vaya a la Tierra aunque no veo porque todos me ven como si yo hubiera tenido otra vida en la cual yo hice algo; mi hermana empezó a hablar y dice mi misión de esta forma:

Aiko, sé que has estado esperando este momento desde que naciste y sé cuánto tú deseas ir a la Tierra porque tú siempre me hablabas de eso; la misión que tienes no es sólo tú misión sino también la de un guardián que nos cuida a las dos como si se trataría de su propia vida, además tendrás el apoyo de las sailor scauts, tú misión es dar un mensaje de amor a esas personas que no creen en cumplir su sueño, un mensaje de amor que haga que el odio desaparezca en el mundo; haz que las personas crean en Dios y en la felicidad, para ésto tendrás que ir a vivir al planeta Tierra con Yaten. Tú tendrás que ver la forma de dar este mensaje.

Le respondí que sí, muchas gracias te prometo que seré una buena princesa y regresaré para ser una excelente reina, no te preocupes yo seré la mejor en todo lo que haga aunque me cueste mucho sacrificio. En mi interior sólo había un pequeño problema, era Yaten, el arrogante Yaten que por más que me lleve por quince años tenía la mentalidad de una persona de mi misma edad…

Yo tengo que irme a la Tierra el día siguiente porque así se lo pedí a mi hermana y me dijo que sí; cuando llegué a Japón ya sé cómo daré ese hermoso mensaje, yo cumpliré mi sueño, demostraré que una artista no sólo por tener talento en éso significa que no sea bonita intelectualmente, físicamente y lo más importante espiritualmente, además Serena me contó que allá hay personas que son muy importantes en el mundo son los grandes empresarios, ellos ganan mucho dinero y con un trabajo honrado, para ser un gran empresario debes haberte esforzado mucho trabajando y estudiando, yo quiero ser una gran empresaria, yo no sólo quiero cantar y bailar, ser muy famosa en el mundo es decir ser la reina del J-pop, yo quiero ser una persona muy importante en el mundo por ser una gran empresaria que ya a corta edad, aunque creo que ahora no porque tengo que estudiar jejeje. Ya es la media noche y tengo que dormirme porque me iré al día siguiente; al ponerme mi pijama y lavarme los dientes, sólo pensé en mi gran audición, con qué canción la haría si yo no conozco letras de canciones, sólo las escucho pero no recuerdo nada, así que decidí componer una canción yo misma con lo que siento en este momento, lo único que dejaré en mi hermoso palacio será mi corona y mi hermoso vestido rojo; no sólo éso es lo que me preocupa, también me preocupa no tener la piel completamente blanca, no ser muy flaca, no tener bonitas manos; sé que allá buscaré alguna forma de volverme bonita aunque a mí sólo me interesa ser una persona muy inteligente y tener mucho talento.

Salí del baño y me fui al salón del piano dónde yo siempre compongo canciones con la ayuda de Seiya, así que llamé a Seiya telepáticamente, mentira tuve que bajar hasta el salón donde siempre se reunían los tres guardianes y mi hermana, pero esta vez no sólo estaban los cuatro, sino también estaban mis nueve amigas hablando sobre algo que no querían que yo me enteré; lo sé porque cuando entré al salón de repente todos se callaron, entré como si no me hubiera dado cuenta así que mi hermana me dijo que iré con mis tres guardianes, a lo cual como siempre yo la princesa menos importante tuve que responder que sí; después le pedí a Seiya que me ayudara a componer una canción, a lo cual el me respondió:

Estás segura, vas a componer una canción en media noche.

Le respondí que sí, además le pregunté qué estaban hablando todos cuando entré; él se puso nervioso y me respondió nada importante.

Entramos al salón del piano y él me preguntó:

¿no recuerdas nada de lo que pasó en tú anterior vida? A lo que yo respondí:

No… por qué tendría que recordar algo si esta es mi primera vida. Entonces él me dijo:

Tú tuviste una anterior vida, por eso creciste rápido y te otorgaron una misión, que te parece si en la canción que te ayudaré a componer metemos los sentimientos que sientes que tuviste en tu anterior vida. Yo le respondí que sí, porque si siento algo que marcó mi anterior vida.

Empezamos a componer la canción y poco a poco me venían más ganas de llorar por lo cual le pusimos ritmo a la canción para hacer mi audición al día siguiente, me venían como imágenes borrosas a la mente, eran recuerdos que aunque estén borrosos, me hacen llorar y me hacen sentir nostalgia; aunque no recuerde, ni siquiera tuve que pedirle a Seiya que me ayude en alguna parte de la canción don me tranque; al finalizar la canción le pedí a Seiya que toque la canción en el piano mientras yo la canto y me dijo que sí; la canción es ésta:

Por favor, sólo pasa pretendiendo como si no me vieras.

Por favor, incluso no me des un vistazo.

En los días que son como vientos de arena…

No me des nada…

Plegando a mi corazón, escondiendo mi única lágrima…

Como si fuese la primera vez que nos viéramos uno al otro…

Como si fuéramos extraños…

Sólo pasa ésto tiene que ser así…

Por mí misma, me digo mi amor envía mi amor

En los pliegues de la soledad, acumulados los recuerdos, las lágrimas cuelgan…

Incluso si tú estás lejos, deseo que seas feliz…

Entierro mi corazón profundamente dentro de mi corazón…

En el próximo mundo cuando nazcamos…

Luego, nos miremos el uno al otro cara a cara…

Vamos a nacer así que no perdamos débilmente…

En frente del nuevo destino…

Así que yo podré ser una flor delante de tuyo…

Cantaré una canción para ti…

Como una chica, como la persona a quién ames…

Quiero vivir siempre a tu lado…

Por mí misma digo mi amor, envía mi amor

En los pliegues de la soledad, acumulados los recuerdos, las lágrimas cuelgan…

Incluso si tú estás lejos, te deseo que seas feliz…

Mi amor, profundamente en mi corazón…

Aunque duela, aunque dolerá, no lloraré…

Porque no hay ninguna cosa como salir de mi amor…

Cuando la vida acabe, en el próximo mundo, nosotros dos…

Amémonos seguro, nosotros dos…


	2. CUMPLIENDO UN SUEÑO

esta vez le puse adelantos, gracias por leer mi fic en este fic pongo todos ms pensamientos y mis ideas locas de un futuro, además sentimientos que quisiera que todas las personas entendieran, gracias abrazos

** Capítulo 2**

**Cumplir tu sueño**

Llegó el día en el que por fin voy a la Tierra, me muero por saber cómo es todo allá, en la noche practiqué mucho para mi audición; sólo llevaré mi felicidad, dejaré todas mis lágrimas y mis errores del pasado para ir a la Tierra y vivir mi presente, obviamente allá como no tengo ropa actual de la que usan las chicas de la Tierra, Serena y las demás me prestarán un poco de ropa; salí de mi cuarto para despedirme de todos, al parecer aquí a casi nadie le importo así que sólo me despediré de mi amigo el jardinero y mi hermana.

Así mi viaje desde un planeta a otro fue muy dramático, no mentira como siempre tuve que ver las peleas de Yaten y Seiya mientras Tayqui tiene que alistar su bandera blanca de paz; cuando llegamos, yo no tenía ni idea como era este mundo porque veía edificios y unas chicas locas que gritaban el reencuentro de TRHEE LIGHTS, tal vez a eso se refería Tayqui porque antes de que ella vinieran a prácticamente asfixiarlos hizo un signo de uno, dos, tres y de repente se aparecieron, además había una señorita con una especie de paleta con la que hablaba y les hacía muchas preguntas; yo me preguntaba como saldríamos de todo ese rollo pero por suerte vinieron policías e hicieron que esas chicas locas se desaparecieran por completo.

Después me pregunté dónde nos quedaríamos a dormir pero ellos me dijeron que tenían una casa y jejeje no sólo era una casa era una mansión, me preguntaba por qué ellos tenían todo eso si se supone que una persona debe trabajar demasiado para tener todo eso, así que les pregunté a los tres por qué tenían tanto dinero y me respondieron que son artistas, yo me puse muy feliz porque ellos al parecer son muy famosos y esa señorita con una paleta era una periodista y tal vez eso me ayudaría a hacer mi audición fácilmente jejeje… pero en el momento de almorzar le pregunté a Seiya si me podían ayudar a entrar a una empresa y como si los tres hubieran escuchado se detuvieron y me dijeron en coro NO…; por mi suerte Seiya me dijo dónde se encontraba la empresa donde ellos hicieron su audición y no sólo eso me acompañó a la empresa yupi.

Entré a la empresa, vi cuando eran los castings, entonces vi que serán la siguiente semana, es para un grupo femenino, yupi que emoción.

Pasó una semana rápidamente, yo ya tenía la canción con que haría mi audición, Yaten, Seiya y Tayqui prometieron que me acompañarán en mi audición, estoy tan nerviosa, en este momento estoy cepillándome los dientes porque las audiciones empezarán a las diez de la mañana, me darán un número exactamente a las diez de la mañana así que debo ser puntual, con ese número sabré cuando me llaman para entrar a la audición.

Por fin llegué y al parecer soy una de las primeras personas que llega jejeje y por eso me estaba martirizando…

Tengo nervios porque soy la número diez, uno de los primeros números, la parte buena es que me iré temprano a casa y además sabré si estoy en el grupo o no, desde el principio, me encargaré de entrar con el pie derecho a la sala.

Así inició con el número uno, los jueces son Taeyeon de GIRLS GENERETION, Jee soong de SUPER JUNOR, Minho de SHINEE y los integrantes del grupo JYJ. Realmente que nervios aquí ya descalificaron a una persona y fue duro porque sólo la sacaron por su estatura, aquí va la segunda persona la sacaron por no tener la voz suficiente, aquí va con toda seguridad la tercera persona igual la sacaron por no tener la suficiente voz como para hacer un buen rap, la cuarta persona…

Al final ya era las seis de la tarde y dijeron que no pudieron alcanzar al número diez, o sea yo, que mañana continuarán las audiciones y que así se avanzarán las audiciones, probablemente tarde una semana o más para saber quiénes son las integrantes del grupo; es decir mañana yo seré la primera en hacer su audición aunque no quiera hay que nervios….

Así llegó el día siguiente, esta vez me desperté a las cuatro de la mañana, tuve que rogar a Yaten, Tayqui y Seiya para que me acompañaran otra vez a mi audición.

Pasaron rápidamente las horas me alisté lo mejor que pude, cuando subí al auto que me lleva a la empresa sentí como si algo entrara en mí y me hacía sentir segura de mí misma pero al mismo tiempo tenía muchos nervios. Al llegar a la empresa me detuve un gran rato para rezar a Dios y pedirle que me ayude, que también yo sería una muy importante empresaria en todo el mundo algún día.

Entré y dramáticamente entré a la sala de audiciones y primero me preguntaron mi nombre completo, después me preguntaron porque estaba aquí, que otros talentos tengo, qué música me gusta, cuáles son mis sueños; después me tomaron medidas, pasé esas pruebas pero aquí viene lo más importante demostrar mis talentos, al principio sólo cerré mis ojos e imaginé que estaba en un gran escenario y todos me estaban viendo y disfrutaban mis canciones, además todos gritaban mi nombre, todos gritaban Aiko; al finalizar, cada uno puso la nota que me dieron y en todos tuve la nota máxima, además me dijeron que me felicitan porque ya soy una artista de la empresa y además entré al grupo; este es el día en el que estoy comenzando a cumplir mi sueño aunque aún queda un largo camino por delante.

Cuando salí muchos artistas que pertenecen a la empresa me felicitaron, como lo dije anteriormente ya puedo irme a casa porque ni siquiera tomé desayuno por venir a la audición muy temprano, mi única pregunta es quiénes serán las siguientes integrantes que entrarán al grupo; no puedo creerlo más perece que es mi imaginación la que está viviendo en este momento y no yo porque cuando Serena y las demás me contaban como era estar en una empresa y los conciertos, mi imaginación volaba y era yo la que estaba haciendo la audición como ahora.

Como toda una princesa obviamente yo no debo ir a la universidad o al colegio, tengo mis tutores personales, esa es la parte buena pero yo aún tengo sólo tutores, seré una gran empresaria.

Hablando sobre todo eso, dónde están los tres, a están ahí entré un montón de chicas, los muy bestias no me toman atención.

Así pasó una semana larga, me llamaron de la empresa, ya habían terminado las audiciones y querían reunir a todo el grupo, yo tenía que ir a la empresa, me di cuenta que mis nervios no acabaron porque por fin tendría buenas amigas; el número de integrantes del grupo no es exacto así que todavía no sé cuántas nuevas amigas tendría; me llamo Serena y me dijo que si ya había enterado que entré a la empresa, me dijo que después de ir a la empresa nos reuniríamos todas, siento que si ahora tengo nueve buenas amigas ahora tendré más de diez amigas aunque para mí las nueve son mis hermanas.

Al momento de entrar a la empresa, estaban ocho chicas y el presidente de la empresa, entré y como siempre saludé a todas pero cuando entré vi que todas eran sencillas pero a l mismo tiempo no eran tímidas y tampoco tenían un estilo tan inocente como el mío porque muchas de ellas tenían el cabello teñido, etc. Además todas gritaban mucho etc. Pero yo en cambio cuando entré era muy callada y apenas tenía el cabello no muy largo y negro; el presidente de la empresa nos dijo:

Ustedes son las nueve integrantes de un nuevo grupo del J-POP, tendrán tres representantes, el experimento aquí como ya lo escucharon es mostrar la belleza de las mujeres japonesas, pero también hicimos un pequeño cambio, nosotros ya elegimos quién será la líder del grupo. En ese momento todas nos pusimos muy nerviosas aunque obviamente la líder sería la mayor del grupo y yo no tenía ninguna posibilidad porque al parecer yo era la menor del grupo, era demasiado menor ya que todas me llevaban por un año y medio.

La líder será la persona que nosotros vimos que es la más madura en casi todo aspecto; la líder es Aiko, en ese momento todas se sorprendieron porque yo soy la menor del grupo pero de todos modos todas me felicitaron.

Todas entramos a la sala de ensayos y entonces pensamos cual será el nombre del grupo, entonces todas las chicas dijeron que todas demos ideas, cada una dio su idea y decidimos llamarnos SNSD tiene un muy buen significado que lo diré más adelante.

Ya era tarde y cuando todas nos despedimos que desde el día de mañana tendríamos que preparar algo para nuestro debut.

Pasaron seis meses y llegó el momento de nuestro debut como grupo, debutamos con la canción BABY BABY.

Después de nuestro gran debut todas lloramos demasiado porque nos fue muy bien en nuestro debut, había muchas personas viéndonos y sobre todo cada vez nos volvemos más famosas.

Lo que no me gusto en absoluto fue que en los programas en el que nos invitaban nos comparaban con el gran grupo MORNING MUSUME en el cual se encontraba la gran voz de Japón es decir Sayumi la gran artista que ganó muchos premios, ahora que también yo tengo mucha fama y dicen que soy mejor que Sayumi, me gané muchos anti fans.

En cualquier momento tenía que cambiar, yo tengo que cambiar mi estilo para el siguiente álbum, lo que no me gusta es que para el siguiente álbum grabaremos la canción de MORNING MUSUME GEE GEE GEE; por lo que siento que muchos me odiarán, por eso mismo tengo que cambiar mi estilo, jejeje, le consulté esto a Seiya y él me dijo como puedo cambiar mi estilo para que no me odien, exactamente no sé cómo habrá estado la gran Sayumi en ese video pero ya que Seiya la conocía él me dirá como debo hacer las cosas bien.

Entre todo esto las chicas me llamaron, Rey me llamó y me dijo que todas nos reuniríamos en la casa de Serena. Cuando llegué a su casa todas las chicas me acorralaron y me preguntaron ya conoces a JYJ, yo les respondí no pero ellos estuvieron de jueces en mi audición; además ni siquiera me sé sus nombres, después cada una dio su opinión iniciando desde Rey según todas la fan número uno de Kim Jae joong, pero antes de decirme eso me pueden explicar quién es él:

Rey:

Eso es verdad entre tantos ensayos y demás porqué Aiko tendría que conocer a JYJ si apenas entró a la empresa.

Lita:

Yo quería saber cómo cocinaba, en todo caso no es la culpa de Aiko porque de todos modos ella ha estado muy ocupada estos días.

Amy:

Sí además de todos modos porqué nos tendríamos que preocupar, recuerdo que Jun su era muy cercano a Sayumi así que no creo que vuelva a ser tan cercano a una persona como lo era con ella. En ese momento se me acabó la paciencia y les dije a las nueve:

Primero me pueden explicar quiénes son todos ellos. Después todas me dijeron en coro:

Sí, pero no te esponjes.

Después de eso los días pasaban rápido sin ninguna explicación estábamos en plena primavera, cuando salía de la sala de ensayos, me sentía muy cansada porque también tenía que estudiar demasiado. Cuantos más conciertos habían, más artistas conocía como por ejemplo los integrantes de SUPER JUNIOR que fortuna y pensar que chicas de todo el mundo se mueren por hablar con ellos aún sea en un sueño; a los únicos que hasta ahora no conozco son los integrantes de JYJ, pero qué fortuna, no puede ser que viva con un grupo famosísimo jejeje vivo con el grupo THREE LIGHTS y nadie me dice nada qué fortuna.

Lo único que hasta ahora no puedo comprender es que a veces me vienen muchas pesadillas, pero no es que aparezcan monstruos, etc. Sino es que tengo recuerdos que nunca los había vivido como por ejemplo de repente en un sueño me puse a llorar y ahí se encontraban las integrantes de MORNING MUSUME, después hay un recuerdo que para mí obviamente es un sueño donde estoy caminando por las calles con un chico y éste chico se pone a cantar cuando la luna se pone re grandote como una pelotota que alumbra el callejón, después me vienen recuerdos de una persona que me hace reír mucho, como cuando me soñé que no era Seiya el que me estaba ayudando a componer una canción, era otra persona. Cuánto más me lo pregunto llego a la conclusión de que sólo es una persona de otra dimensión o de otra vida a la cual yo la amo demasiado pero entonces por qué en mis sueños no soy yo, es decir más que yo parezco Sayumi o es que me estoy acostumbrado a la idea de que todos me comparen con Sayumi pero aun así yo no me dejaré ganar jejeje voy a ser una persona feliz aun así no sepa que son esos sueños tan extraños pero lo único yo voy a cumplir mi gran sueño…

_ADELANTOS:_

_Aiko conocerá a Jun su, esta vez será un triángulo amoroso con dos caras, además JYJ..., IN HEAVEN…._


	3. DEJA VU

**hola a todas otra vez aqui les traigo mi tercer capitulo ademas trate de meter aqui la actitud de los JYJ COMO QUE JAE JOONG SABE COCINAR**

**Capítulo 3**

**Deja vu**

Con un fuerte silencio espero el día en el que pueda ser una persona muy importante dentro de este mundo aunque ahora sólo estoy trabajando muy duro después de tanto esperar salió nuestro gran álbum GEE GEE, por lo cual ahora tengo muchos fans y anti fans, además nos invitan a cualquier tour Asia que sea de la empresa; cuando me despierto casualmente me pongo a preparar el desayuno ya que los empleados de los tres panchos no me ayudan cuando digo no necesito ayuda gracias, qué bestias pero aun así me siento todos los días de buen humor, como siempre mi hermana me envía un mensaje todas las mañanas preguntándome si estoy bien o si me pasó algo extraño esta semana, pero estoy muy nerviosa por fin conoceré al gran grupo JYJ, de todos modos es el único grupo del cual no conozco a sus integrantes…

Como siempre Aiko no tenía ni la menor idea de que es lo que en realidad pasaba a su alrededor, Jun su aún sigue recordando a Sayumi.

Como todas las mañanas en la casa de JYJ se repite la rutina diaria, Jun su no se despertó de su cama ya que hoy por fin vería a la réplica perfecta de Sayumi, cuando ella murió Jun su no se pudo despedir bien, ni siquiera sabía que era lo que en realidad ella sentía por él, lo que sí, él estaba seguro de que Aiko para nada sería igual a ella y que también para nada se llevaría bien con ella.

En la empresa SM ENTRETAIMENT de Japón estaba el grupo SNSD para recibir cordialmente al grupo JYJ con el cual ellas harían un proyecto, al igual que cualquier princesa torpe Aiko llegó tarde por hacer el desayuno, entró sin un zapato porque el otro zapato estaba en la cartera, además llegó con una carota que hasta los vidrios se rompían al tan sólo ver su sombra.

Unnis no saben con quién me encontré en el pasillo. Después todas respondieron en coro:

Quién, quién. Con una cara con llanto y de yo no fui dijo:

Con Jun su, me tropecé con él al subir las gradas, que torpe soy, no puede ser que él sea tan lindo y que casi le rompo su adorable carita, lo que no me gustó es que me diga Sayumi y como yo lo conozco le dije Jun su; pero al final se enojó mucho porque me dijo tú eres Aiko no eres Sayumi, creo que se enojó porque al principio puso una cara de vi un fantasma que murió hace quince años. Después todas pusieron una cara de cómo se te ocurre hacer eso, y después le dijeron:

Eso es obvio como tú serías Sayumi si ella era completamente blanquita, además tenía el cabello rubio y largo, tenía los ojos grandes y cafés oscuro, por qué tú tendrías que ser ella. Con una cara de qué tonta eres le respondió así Soo Young.

Sí, tú te pareces mucho a Sayumi de lejos, además la voz y todo lo demás pero de cerca tú y ella son completamente diferentes. Apuntando a Aiko con la mano le dijo Yuri.

Después entraron los integrantes de JYJ, Jae joong y Yoo choon las saludaron normalmente como si no supieran nada pero Jun su fue el único que saludó a todas las integrantes normalmente pero a la única que saludó fríamente fue Aiko.

Al final Aiko salió del estudio para ir a la cafetería de siempre a reunirse con las sailor scauts, al llegar Serena, Mina, Lita, Amy y Rey ya estaban en la cafetería; cuando Aiko entró a la cafetería todas le gritaron:

Ya conoces a JYJ. Después ella les respondió y

se sentó:

Sí, por éso mismo estoy así esperando a que un Jun su me caiga de nuevo del cielo y a éste si le caiga bien; lo que pasó es que me tropecé en las gradas con Jun su y al parecer me confundió con Sayumi y después puso una cara de estoy viendo a un fantasma. Qué suerte tiene Seo hyon, ella actuará en el nuevo álbum de JYJ, más suerte no podía tener actuará con Jun su porqué…. De todos modos nos veremos mucho, espero un día caerle bien aunque a este paso no creo.

Entonces Aiko hoy no fue tú día, pero dime Jae joong cocino. Preguntó la gran fan de Kim Jae Joong, es decir Lita.

Sí, cocina muy rico incluso empecé a pensar que te contrató para que pensemos que él cocinó, que torpe soy.

Al llegar la noche Aiko se fue a casa y como siempre en su gran imaginación volaban las ideas y corrió directamente al cuarto donde ella y los THREE LIGHTS componían sus canciones.

Al día siguiente ella llegó al estudio con una nueva canción para el álbum, para esta canción sólo ella le puso el ritmo y la letra por lo cual las demás integrantes del grupo preguntaron cómo era la canción, así que Aiko empezó a cantarla:

Quiero ser el shampoo sobre tú cabello, deslizándome por los lados

Quiero envolverte con mi fuerte aroma

Si te gustaban otros aromas, ahora bórralos y olvídalos

En un mundo en el que no existan más aromas, te mantendré siempre a mi lado…

Si por ninguna razón, alguna vez me haces sentir triste

Haré que tus ojos se irriten…

Si por alguna razón, alguna vez me haces sentir feliz

Podría cubrir todo tú cuerpo…

Ni siquiera dejaré ver al espejo ver tú reflejo

Envolveré todo tú cuerpo con la espuma blanca

Me aferraré a ti para que nadie más pueda tenerte…

No puedes borrar mi fragancia…

Como Aiko aún no sabía qué nombre ponerle a la canción todas decidieron ponerle el nombre SHAMPOO.

Jae joong, Jun su y Yoo choon estaban muy pensativos, ellos no decían nada, hasta que Jae joong dijo:

No les parece que Aiko se parece mucho Sayumi de lejos, pero de cerca sólo ese parecido se le nota en los ojos. Después Yoo choon dijo:

Sí, tal vez por éso Jun su está tan callado. Después Jun su con una cara de no me molesten dijo:

Se parece mucho a la historia de IN HEAVEN, recuerdo una vez que cuando yo trabajaba como su mayordomo ella se tropezó y me hizo caer, también esa vez ella me puso el nombre de idiota, cuando ella se cayó ayer sobre mí realmente vi la mirada que tenía Sayumi esa vez; parecía a ver visto a un fantasma pero obviamente no era ella porque Sayumi era más elegante y más madura que ella. Y después dijo Jae joong:

Sí, claro, Sayumi era tan madura que te puso primero el nombre de torpe y después te dijo idiota, si la princesa Sayumi era la más madura de todas.

Pasaron así varios días incluso Jae joong y Aiko tuvieron un programa de cocina por lo cual Lita se enojó mucho con ella por no haberla llevado al estudio donde estaban grabando el programa; lo único que no era novedad era el mal humor de Jun su cuando estaba Aiko a su lado; después de todo Aiko no había podido oír la canción de JYJ, sin embargo ella todos los días se escondía en la de ensayo de JYJ sólo para ver como cantaba Jun su o qué canción estaba componiendo, etc. Muchas veces la torpe de Aiko no cuidaba su gran escondite y Jun su la veía escondida…

**ADELANTOS**

una nueva transformacion, una nueva vida; ademas jun su descubrirá la verdad sobre Aiko y a Yaten le delvolveran la historia.


	4. ¿SABES?

Capítulo 4

¿Sabes?

Cuanto Jun su más se preguntaba qué pasó con Sayumi, por qué de repente aparece una persona igual a ella, después de tanto pensar en ello y después de decir yo… ni siquiera pude verla una última vez y de esa manera…la envié lejos. Por éso él tuvo un sueño en el que Sayumi le decía:

Voy a irme ahora, voy a volver así que…, no tú no sabes lo mucho que te amo, perdón.

Al día siguiente él se dio cuenta que Aiko probablemente tenga los recuerdos que tuvo Sayumi, así que decidió devolverle los recuerdos a Aiko; Aiko cada día se volvía una persona aún más madura y responsable, la madurez que ella tenía era tan grande que incluso hizo que Yaten y Tayqui le dieran más confianza, sólo había una sola duda, por qué ella tenía sueños en los cuales habían recuerdos que ella ni siquiera vivió.

Un día cuando ella llegó a la sala de prácticas donde se reunía el grupo SNSD, estaba muy vacía así que ella decidió componer una canción, en esos momentos, ella era sólo una persona que no tenía más problemas que sus recuerdos y Jun su; apenas por una ventana entraba el Sol, al lado estaba practicando el grupo JYJ por lo cual como siempre ella se escondía a ver que hacía Jun su, como siempre las canciones que ella componía ya no eran para Yaten, el único recuerdo que había de las canciones que Sayumi componía para Yaten estaba en el libro de su autobiografía, definitivamente se mostraba que Aiko no era más que una niña madura pero no tenía el carácter tan fuerte que Sayumi tenía porque en lugar de escribir una autobiografía, ella escribía un diario en el cual no escribía su vida más bien la vida de Jun su.

Cada vez más se notaba la amistad que Aiko tenía con los integrantes del grupo JYJ, obviamente sólo con dos integrantes, no sólo porque siempre ensañaban juntos, sino más bien por la ayuda que los integrantes le daban cuando ella les contaba las cosas que recordaba aunque ella nunca las había vivido.

Cuando ella le preguntaba algo a su hermana de por qué ella tenía esos recuerdos, no le respondía ya que cuando decidieron que ella reencarnaría otra vez con la ayuda del Cristal de plata, dijeron que sólo habían dos condiciones, una era que ella no volvería a la Tierra lo cual no se cumplió por su misión, la otra era no recordarle ni decirle nada de su anterior vida.

De seguro que si le recordaran algo de su vida ella sufriría demasiado; eso era en lo que no pensaba Jun su cuando decidió recordarle todo lo que vivió en un pasado…

Hola otra vez querida cámara, soy Aiko, hoy tenemos un especial con el grupo JYJ en el programa INTIMATE NOTE, como todos lo ven aún los integrantes del grupo JYJ no saben que nosotras entraremos al programa en unos cuantos minutos, además hoy muchos de nuestros secretos se revelarán, espero que las integrantes no sean tan duras conmigo hoy gracias…

El grupo SNSD entró al programa, todo estaba normal, hasta que llegó el momento de los guerreros de rosa negra, se llama así a un juego del programa donde los integrantes de los dos grupos deben decir que no les gusta de los demás integrantes de los dos grupos, para esto cada integrante debe tener una pareja y esa pareja debe defender a su pareja, es algo muy complicado, así sucesivamente dos integrantes de cada grupo se enfrentan con sus parejas.

Iniciaron el juego con Aiko y Seo hyoong, según todos ellas dos eran las integrantes más calladas del grupo, la pareja de Seo hyoong era Yoo choon y la pareja de Aiko era Jae joong; inició a quejarse primero Aiko:

Yuri por qué cuando tenemos un evento, las integrantes siempre se apuran en la ducha, en cambio tú nunca lo haces terminas bañándote unas dos horas y después tu escusa es mí cabello no podía cercarse rápidamente, pero en realidad nunca te secaste el cabello y se nota desde lejos porque sales con una toalla en la cabeza. Yuri respondió:

No es mi culpa Taemin de SHINEE me enseñó a bailar REPLAY y entonces como puedo estar sola en la ducha, practico los pasos que me enseñó y además yo no soy la única que tiene malas costumbres, tú siempre escuchas tras las paredes la angelical voz de Jun su así que te dejo con él. Jun su entró al juego entonces él le dijo:

Tú eras quien me espía, pensé que era un fantasma, no sabes cuantas veces salí corriendo de la sala de ensayos. Después Aiko respondió:

Que cruel eres, yo no soy quien siempre me compara con Sayumi, cuanto más me dices:

Sayumi no reía al momento de ensayar, Sayumi no comía al momento de ensayar, a Sayumi le gustaba el aroma más rico del planeta le gustaba el perfume de rosas, a ella le gustaban sólo las rosas más bellas es decir las rosas rojas; pues yo no soy Sayumi, yo soy Aiko, a mí me gusta hacer chistes en los ensayos para que las integrantes ensayen con más ganas, yo siempre me llevó un sándwich de mantequilla y mermelada a los ensayos para tener más energía, a mí no me gustan las rosas pero me gusta el aroma de las flores de cerezo y sobre todo me gustan las rosas amarillas no rojas. Intervino Jae joong y dijo:

Eso es verdad Jun su siempre la compara con ella, cuando Aiko se delinea los ojos por alguna razón, menciona los ojos de Sayumi y dice: los ojos de Sayumi eran de color café claro y los tenía como los de un anime.

Así pasó todo el día, como siempre la pasaron todo el día peleando por eso, pero al final Jun su lo pensó bien y dijo que esa no era la manera de que le vuelvan los recuerdos.

Así pasaban los días, pasó un año, como siempre con las locuras de Aiko como cuando había un concurso entre las fans de Jun su, trataba de un sorteo y el premio era una cena con Kim Jun su; la afortunada de ganar una cena con Jun su fue Jessica; la tramposa de Aiko siguió a Jun su y a Jessica hasta el lugar donde cenarían para luego ver que haría Jessica en la cena, no resultó nada complicado por lo que Jun su cantó la canción favorita de Aiko YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL.

Un día Aiko decidió decirle a Jun su que lo quería, así que decidió que la mejor oportunidad sería en un concierto; el concierto sería de JYJ al cual los integrantes invitaron al grupo SNSD para ver el concierto y cantar dos canciones; así que entre las integrantes decidieron que en grupo cantarían la canción GEE, después como todas las integrantes eran mayores que Aiko y ya sabían que se hacía en esas instancias, le dijeron que ella componga una canción para Jun su y así le diga que lo quiere; Aiko agradeció mucho a las demás integrantes por eso, las demás dijeron que su excusa sería que ella es la líder y merece la cantar una canción en representación suya. Aiko no durmió para componer la canción, llegó rápidamente el día y ella estaba muy feliz de todo eso.

Llegó rápidamente el momento en el que Aiko cantaría la canción, al entrar al escenario lo primero que hizo es decirle a Jun su que después de que cante la canción le dé una respuesta y que por favor la escuche muy atentamente. La canción se llama BECAUSE ITS YOU:

Cuánto más tengo que sufrir para ver tú corazón…

Yo quería decirte pero mis lágrimas se derramarán…

Esto es lo que te digo yo espero por ti…

Porque te amo, ya que no puedo aferrarme a ti

Ya que no puedo parar…

Hay tantas huellas de ti…

Porque para mí, eres tú, te quiero desesperadamente hasta la muerte…

Porque eres sólo tú, cueste lo que cueste, te voy a esperar…

Así que por favor acércate un paso más cerca de mí…

Tú sabes que sólo te tengo a ti

Por favor no me dejes sola…

Cada vez que te veo con mis tristes ojos

Sin decir nada, te miro y sonríes

Esto es lo que te digo yo quiero lo mejor…

Porque te amo, tú estás siempre en mi cabeza…

Que está llena de recuerdos

Hay tantas huellas de ti…

Después de la canción no se supo que pasó exactamente, sólo Aiko salió muy triste de su camerino y al terminar el concierto ella ya no estaba presente.

Aiko llegó hasta una playa, ya era media noche donde empezó a gritar:

Hermana por qué me mandaste otra vez a la Tierra crees que yo no me di cuenta de que es lo que me estaba pasando, obviamente tú no me querías mandar a la Tierra porque tenías miedo de que sufriera.

En ese momento llegó Yaten y le dijo:

Aiko debemos volver a casa, mañana hablaremos de todo esto. Después Aiko aceptó pero como ella había entrado había mojado su pantalón con el agua del mar, se resfrió fácilmente.

Llegaron a su casa, Yaten la llevó hasta su cuarto cuando Aiko le dijo sabías que hoy es mi cumpleaños y nadie se recordó, ni siquiera ustedes no entiendo por qué los chicos sólo por creerse lindos, sólo por recordar a una chica de su pasado creen que pueden hacernos daño de esta forma.

En ese momento Yaten recordó la vez que Sayumi lloró el día de su cumpleaños en el que él no estaba presente.

Al día siguiente Yaten se levantó muy temprano a preparar el desayuno para Aiko.

Así pasó una semana, Aiko tomó una decisión muy dura, decidió al igual que lo hizo Sayumi irse del país a Francia, les comunicó la noticia a las integrantes del grupo y que al día siguiente ya saldría su vuelo cuando Tiffany le dijo a Aiko antes de salir por la puerta:

Aiko toma este disco, cuando vuelvas y volvamos a ser un grupo las integrantes esperamos que sigas siendo como ahora eres es decir feliz, no te preocupes sacaremos álbumes como solistas como tú no los dijiste y comunicaremos a nuestros fans que sólo es un receso de un año, cuídate mucho.

Cuando Aiko terminó de alistar sus maletas decidió poner el disco que le había dado Tiffany era el disco de la canción IN HEAVEN:

A partir de este instante no puedo decir nada

El milagro que eras tú… ahora todo parece una fantasía

Mi última imagen de ti…

Parece estar encerrada únicamente en mi memoria

Me pregunto si me estarás viendo desde algún lugar

Incluso si me arrepiento, es demasiado tarde, no podré verte más…

Las lágrimas en la oscuridad de mis recuerdos, pueden ver más desde ese lugar…

Aiko al escuchar la canción se preguntó por qué las integrantes le habrían regalado un disco con la canción IN HEAVEN, el disco se lo había dado Jun su a Tiffany antes de que Aiko se fuera; al pensarlo bien Aiko decidió no llevar el disco y que se quedara con Seiya ya que él era el de más confianza pero sin embargo no resultó siendo el de más confianza porque al rato que Aiko se fue escuchó la canción y al ver la letra se imaginó que Jun su le dio el disco para que recordara su anterior vida.

Como Seiya se dio cuenta de que pasaba algo entonces les mostró la canción a Tayqui y Yaten, después Yaten se lo comunicó a la princesa para que cuide más a la princesa, después ella decidió que Aiko debía viajar con los tres guardianes a Francia pero como ella ya había viajado, los tres tuvieron que darle la sorpresa e ir con ella a Francia.

Cuando llegaron, ella decidió hacerse una operación de ojos para olvidar lo que le había pasado, además quería ser una nueva persona; ella sólo se haría una operación de ojos para volverlos más grandes.

La operación no fue consultada con la princesa y los tres guardianes por lo cual como también ellos tardarían un día en ir a Francia no se enterarían. La operación resultó ser un gran éxito, esta vez Aiko ya no se parecía en nada a Sayumi, además después de salir del hospital no sólo dudo de botar toda su antigua ropa para después comprarse nueva ropa, ella cambió incluso el cabello esta vez su cabello estaría lila para no ser igual a Sayumi.

Cuando llegaron los tres guardianes o como los llama los tres chiflados se sorprendieron mucho en especial Yaten porque más que a Sayumi se parecía su princesa o mejor dicho tenía la convinacion perfecta de las dos, con una seriedad increíble les dijo:

por qué vinieron, acaso la princesa les dijo que hay un nuevo enemigo que viene a atacarme. En ese momento los tres se quedaron con la boca muy abierta y además ni siquiera pudieron saludarla como siempre la saludan, tuvieron que hacer todo lo posible para que les cuente que le estaba pasando y ella les dijo:

Acaso ustedes no lo saben, sólo ustedes saben de mí pasado, incluso ustedes pueden contarme una historia diferente a la de mi vida para hacerme feliz y yo ni siquiera me enteraría de lo que estuviese pasando.

En todo caso tengo una canción para ustedes tres escúchenla:

Te amo aunque me duele el corazón

Aunque estés mirando hacia otro lugar…

Como una espantapájaros

Como una muñeca triste, siempre estaré esperando…

El amor también me ha encontrado…

Al igual que la llegada del día y la noche…

Al fin de un solitario día

Me encuentro contigo en este sueño

Te amo aunque me duele el corazón

Aunque estés mirando hacia otro lugar…

Como una espantapájaros

Como una muñeca triste, siempre estaré esperando…

Desapareció en la lejanía y en el viento

Y con disperso en el viento

No podría atrapar el amor así que me entristece

Bajo mis esperanzas como alas que desaparecen

En esta muerte similar al dolor, mi abrazo solitario

El amor es como un dulce veneno

Como una flor triste con espinas como las de una rosa

En mi corazón roto, lloro sola y sufro sola

Estoy sedienta de amor mi corazón está adolorido…

Cuando el viento sople…

Este anhelante sentimiento será soplado también…

Cuando las gotas de lluvia caen…

Mis lágrimas las siguen y caen también…

Te amo aunque me duele el corazón

Aunque estés mirando hacia otro lugar…

Como un espantapájaros como una muñeca triste siempre estaré esperando…


	5. ME ACERCO A TI

Capítulo 5

Me acerco a ti

Si me encuentro triste dime que harás,

Mi corazón herido sigue con ganas de llorar

Vuelve a mí por favor…

Mil veces al día pienso si tendría que estar triste o feliz, estoy cumpliendo con mi misión, cada vez que puedo demuestro que las personas deben tener un corazón bueno y que el amor sí existe aunque ahora sienta mil veces que sólo el amor de Dios existe.

Me volví tan millonaria que ahora resulta que yo soy la reina del J-POP, esto no puede ser, se supone que yo quería cumplir mi sueño y mi misión, yo no quiero ser la nueva Sayumi…

Así pasaban los días, un día llegó un proyecto que haría más famosa a Aiko y a los THREE LIGHTS, el proyecto se trataría de un nuevo álbum en el cual Aiko cantaría con ellos.

Los cuatro aceptaron, gracias a este proyecto Yaten pudo ver que Aiko no es igual a Sayumi, sólo las dos comparten los mismos recuerdos pero no son la misma persona porque cuando Sayumi estaba triste cualquier cosa que le pase, podía hacer que se rinda fácilmente en cambio Aiko no es así, cuando ella está triste puede llorar pero no en frente de muchas personas, ella siempre encuentra una solución muy dura pero que sirve fácilmente.

Así también como ella se volvió dura como una roca, también cuando estaba de buen humor era muy tierna y tenía grandes virtudes; como tenían varios conciertos, en especial porque Aiko era la líder de SNSD y se volvió muy famosa por tener una gran voz, cuando salieron a comer ella y los THREE LIGHTS, Aiko demostró que no es una chica a la cual le gustan las dietas y no es una niña inmadura y Diva, más bien a ella le gusta comer pizza en cantidades industriales y además cuando uno de sus fans la reconoce puede darle un autógrafo hasta en una salchicha.

En los programas, en los conciertos, en la firma de autógrafos, en todo lugar ella demostraba ser una persona muy feliz a la cual nada ni nadie la hace triste; pero en realidad cuando cerraba la puerta de su gran mansión no era así, prácticamente su mansión no era un hogar, era más bien un lugar donde ella podía llorar tranquilamente sin que nadie la mire, excepto Seiya, Yaten y Tayqui.

Un día Yaten decidió llevar a cenar a Aiko ya que ella estaba muy triste por sus complicaciones, Yaten empezó a hacer una conversación:

En qué piensas tanto, por qué no duermes por las noches, ni siquiera estrenaste tú cama, pareciera que hubieras hecho algo malo.

Yaten no entiendes verdad, tú siempre has sido una persona feliz y leal a su princesa, sin ningún sueño ni ninguna anterior vida de la cual tengas recuerdos, además no tuviste dos personas a las cuales estimas demasiado como por ejemplo yo antes te tenía en un pedestal, cuando en realidad tenía una oportunidad para ser quien soy con Jun su. Si enserio tú tuvieras un problemas que no sea mi hermana, yo estuviera segura de que muy pronto se acabaría el mundo

Lo recuerdas todo.

Como quieres que no recuerde nada si prácticamente soy un extraterrestre porque vengo de otro planeta, ahora me puedes decir porque me odiabas tanto.

Era porque te parecías demasiado a la princesa, por lo cual para que te alejaras inventamos una gran actuación con Mina, con lo que supuestamente los dos estábamos juntos.

Alguna vez te has preguntado si Sayumi es decir yo estuve realmente feliz mientras tú me humillabas, no fue nada fácil, yo siempre lo tuve todo por mis propios méritos pero lo único que no consigo es mi felicidad, alguna vez te preguntaste con quien creció Sayumi o quiénes eran su familia; pues el único problema que ella tuvo después de conocerte fue su familia y lo infeliz que la hacía porque nadie la aceptaba y nadie la quería, por eso lo único que le dejaron fueron sus estudios y una oportunidad de cumplir su sueño.

Después de eso pasó un minuto en silencio hasta que llegaron todas las cosas que Aiko había pedido para comer y Yaten se sorprendió mucho.

Aiko tú eres Sayumi pero probablemente no tengas los mismos recuerdos que ella.

Al salir de ahí, los dos se pusieron de mejor humor; pasaron por una tienda de amuletos, Yaten vio un collar, le preguntó a Aiko si quería un collar pero como siempre le respondió:

Yo no tengo tiempo para usar esas cosas.

Sin embargo Yaten lo compró y se lo regaló a Aiko. Al llegar a la gran mansión como siempre el gran ejército de mucamas que tenía Aiko la tenía que recibir lo que sí, a todas les pareció muy extraño que Yaten sonría al lado de Aiko, así que inmediatamente fueron a contar el gran chisme a Seiya y Tayqui; los dos se quedaron con la bca abierta después de escuchar lo que había sucedido, cuando entró Yaten los dos habían preparado algo como un interrogatorio policial, los dos le preguntaron:

Por qué de repente ese cambio de actitud con Aiko, acaso Aiko se convirtió en un gato. Después de que pase un minuto en silencio Yaten respondió:

Como dice Aiko no se esponjen, yo no soy como Seiya que siempre está al pendiente de lo que haga una persona del planeta Tierra. Seiya respondió:

Aiko no es del planeta Tierra y además estás sudando que vas a decir en tú defensa, recuerda que todo lo que digas será usado en tú contra.

No se esponjen, les diré, Aiko no es como Sayumi ni como la torpe de Serena como ella la llama. Ahí intervino Tayqui y dijo:

A ya sé Yaten se enamoró de Aiko jajaja…, pero conste que si le devuelves sus recuerdos tal vez llegue a odiarte completamente o ella aún no recuerda nada.

Ella recuerda pocas cosas con las cuales es suficiente para que me odie pero tengo una idea para evitar que recuerde, hay que darle otros recuerdos así también la princesa no se enoja con nosotros. Seiya dijo:

Como siempre debemos hacerlo a su modo pero hay que informar lo que está pasando a las sailor sacuts para que nos ayuden.

Mientras tanto en Tokio estaba pasando otra cosa, Jun su no podía creer aún que exista una persona tan parecida a Sayumi, cuando estaba hablando con los integrantes les preguntó:

Que opinan sobre Aiko es posible de que Sayumi no murió. Intervino Jae joong y dijo:

Como crees si nosotros estuvimos el día en el que la enterraron.

Dentro de este hermoso triángulo amoroso logró convertirse un cuadrado amoroso, el número cuatro es el que llegó muy tarde es decir Jae joong, de esto solamente lo sabían las integrantes de MORNING MUSUME. Después de hablar con los integrantes todos se fueron y sólo quedó Jae joong y se descubrió que él compuso una canción dedicada especialmente a Sayumi:

Tú amor inigualable, tus lejanas lágrimas

Están rasgando mi corazón entero

A donde quiera que vaya mi corazón

Camino sin ningún sentimiento…

Cuando pensé que había encontrado

A alguien exactamente igual a ti…

Sigo donde estaba

Parece que has tocado mis hombros caídos…

Y luego te escondes de mi vista

¿Por qué no estás aquí?, ¿no te puedo ver?

Es que mis ojos no te encuentran, no…

Confié en que podría amar de nuevo…

Sigues estando marcada en mi inmóvil corazón

¿Qué debo hacer?

No puede ser

Soy tan miserable, me acabo de dar cuenta

Las fotos hacen parecer que sigo siendo tú amor

El calor que transmitías y tú rostro

Sigo sintiéndolos profundamente

Dentro de mí corazón…

Aún te tengo en mi corazón….

Quiero volver atrás…

Tantos días he tenido todo de ti…

Cuando Jae joong terminó la canción, recordó que ella ni siquiera sabía lo que él sentía.

Mientras tanto en París Aiko estaba felizmente preocupada, quién dijo que el dinero se consigue fácilmente, ya que ella ya había terminado sus estudios fácilmente se volvió una gran empresaria gracias a su inteligencia.

Aiko decidió volver a Tokio, de todos modos ella ya estaba logrando sus sueños, se volvió una exitosa empresaria con tan sólo veintidós años, además está cumpliendo su misión ya que en cada entrevista que tiene siempre menciona que una persona no debe rendirse en cumplir su sueño, que la vida te da lo que necesitas no lo que es justo pero al mismo tiempo debes cumplir tú sueño pero no forzando las cosas.

Así como siempre Aiko caminaba con sus guardaespaldas a cada lado, también Sayumi lo hacía; cuando un día cuando ella estaba completamente seria y pensativa Yaten se apareció bloqueándole el camino con sus dos manos preguntándole adivina quién soy, como siempre ella no le daba ni la menor importancia así que le respondió:

Ni que fueras un príncipe o un Pegaso para preguntarme eso obviamente eres el idiota de Yaten.

Después Yaten se fijó que estaba usando Aiko y le dijo:

Estás usando el collar.

Sí, me trae suerte.

Yaten pensó el plan está saliendo a la perfección, él le estaba dando los recuerdos que ella tuvo con Jun su y no con él como por ejemplo el apodo de idiota y el collar.

Pero un día ella estaba hablando con las integrantes de su grupo por celular y les dijo:

Anuncien a la prensa que el grupo regresará, ya pasó la fecha y yo tomaré el primer vuelo que haya hacia Tokio el día lunes de la siguiente semana.

Por lo cual Seiya, Yaten y Tayqui se preocuparon mucho y llamaron a su princesa, le dijeron que Aiko volvería a Tokio en pocos días y que probablemente ella empiece a recordar todo, por lo cual les respondió que traten que ella no recuerde nada metiéndole otros recuerdos…

Hoy por fin regreso a Tokio lo único que falta es que Serena me llame para preguntarme que plan tengo para conquistar Jun su, espero que Rini le diga que yo no pienso hacer nada para que él me haga caso.

Sí, tocó mí celular y como siempre era la loca de Serena preguntándome si iría primero a visitarlas a ellas o a Jun su, le respondí como quieres que yo haga eso, después me dijo no te esponjes y cortó el teléfono...

_**ADELANTOS:**_

**VOLVERÁN LOS RECUERDOS ANTERIORES PARA CREAR NUEVOS RECUERDOS, UN NUEVO PERSONAJE, UNA NUEVA SAILOR SCAUT.**


	6. RECUERDOS

Capítulo 6

Recuerdos

Cuando Aiko llegó obviamente se reunieron todo los medios de comunicación para entrevistarla, etc. Como el viaje duraba todo un día ella legó muy tarde, las integrantes de su grupo la saludaron muy cordialmente, se podría decir que llegó como una princesa porque también Serena y las demás fueron para luego salir de compras, como ya era demasiado tarde entonces todas se quedaron a dormir en la casa de Aiko.

Cuando todas se pusieron sus pijamas y se lavaron los dientes, Aiko le preguntó a Mina:

Tú estuviste con Yaten verdad, él siempre es así. Después Mina se dio la vuelta y le dijo:

Aiko te enteraste o recordaste que él y yo estábamos no, pero de seguro Yaten ya te dijo que él y yo nunca estábamos verdad.

Sí, él ya me lo dijo pero qué más puedo hacer si en ese entonces ni siquiera me tomaba importancia y de repente ahora se comporta como todo un príncipe.

Pasaron así dos años en los cuales Yaten le había metido los recuerdos que ella tenía con Jun su a su cabeza.

Otra vez invitaron a un programa a los grupos JYJ y SNSD cuando en una de esas preguntaron a Aiko:

Aiko a ti que te pareció que ahora todos te tomen como la reina del J-POP y la gran voz de Japón, tú crees que siempre fuiste mejor que Sayumi. Aiko con toda seguridad respondió:

Para mí, Sayumi siempre será la reina del J-POP porque de todos modos es mi superior, ella conocía más que yo y además ella tendría que darme el permiso para que yo diga que soy la reina del J-POP.

Después el conductor dijo:

realmente Aiko es muy madura, recuerdo la vez que Jun su y Sayumi cantaron ONE LEATER, Aiko tú fuiste a la actividad dos días con MOORNING MUSUME.

No fui porque hasta ese entonces mi felicidad se basaba en tener las mejores muñecas del mundo aunque me hubiera gustado mucho ir, yo también en ese entonces no conocía el grupo.

Jun su y Aiko, que les parece cantar la canción ONE LEATER en honor a Sayumi.

Yo pienso que Jun su decida. Después Jun su dijo:

Si se trata de recordar a Sayumi, sí.

Después cantaron:

Siento que he soñado por mucho tiempo…

He vagado y vagado por un rato

Como si fuese una promesa

Estamos parados uno frente al otro…

Como hace cuatro estaciones atrás…

Las hermosas historias que juntos escribimos

Las eternas promesas que juntos nos hicimos

Están volviendo a mí

Y no sé si mi corazón pueda soportarlo…..

Me he contenido de pensar en ti…

Como te ha sido tú año…

Por qué siento que estoy en otro lugar cuando cierro los ojos, por qué ahora me veo sentada cuando en realidad estoy parada y por qué estoy con un vestido largo si estoy con un vestido corto…

Por mucho tiempo he vivido olvidándote…

Por un tiempo creí que estaba bien

Pero con el pasar del tiempo me di cuenta

Que no soy nada sin ti…

Si en ese momento hubiésemos sido más maduros…

Si tan sólo supiéramos como sería todo ahora…

No creo que pueda superar este arrepentimiento eterno….

Tan sólo lo reprimo

Un año ha pasado así…

Ahora que veo todo bien por qué Jun su cuando cierro los ojos se acerca a mí y está con otra ropa…

¿Será posible que sientas lo mismo que yo?

¿Me darías otra oportunidad?

Sé que nunca nos podremos separar el uno del otro…

La única persona que amaría una y otra vez…

Quisiera volver al principio

A esos hermosos y felices días en los que nos amábamos…

Y a esos días de dolor y de peleas tontas…

Tan sólo enterrarlas…

Y prometer que nunca las volveremos a cometer…

No importa cuántas estaciones pasen

Ni cuantos años pasen

Espero que no volvamos a encontrarnos igual que hoy…

Ustedes realmente nos sorprendieron, por un momento nos llevaron a ese día, nos hicieron llorar a todos, mira incluso Yoo choon y la dura Soo yoong están llorando.

Hablando de otro tema Aiko hoy es tú cumpleaños verdad.

Sí, hoy es mi cumpleaños por eso las integrantes organizaron una fiesta en mi casa, tú estás invitado.

Gracias, esperé por esto toda mi vida. Dijo el conductor en forma de broma. También se ve que es tú cumpleaños por tu atuendo, las integrantes me contaron que como tú eres la menor del grupo te protegen demasiado y por eso hoy te vistieron como si fueras una muñeca barbey.

Sí, normalmente yo no uso vestidos para salir a la calle pero sin embargo veo el vestido y realmente es muy veraniego.

Como hoy es tu cumpleaños el programa decidió darte un regalo.

En ese momento entraron los dos integrantes de HOMIN, Changmin y Yunho.

Los cinco decidieron unirse para dedicarte una canción el día de tu cumpleaños.

Muchas gracias yo realmente soy una fan que no los ve desde lejos y que los puede ver desde cerca pero para mí es realmente un honor que me dediquen una canción.

Bueno los cinco me dijeron que en medio de la canción te darían otro regalo; ahora presentamos al grupo TVXQ con la canción HUG:

Quiero ser la cama de tu habitación sólo por un día

Quiero hacerte dormir cómoda y cálidamente…

En mis brazos…

Por ti pondría fin a todos tus problemas

Y acabaría con todas tus preocupaciones…

Podría incluso destruir al monstruo de tus sueños…

Durante los momentos que no estoy

¿Cómo pasas los días sin mí?

Tengo mucha curiosidad por saber…

¿Cuánto realmente me amas?

Quisiera ser tu diario…

Que escondes en aquel pequeño cajón…

Guardaría todos tus secretos…

En mi corazón sin que lo sepas

O miren un gatito gracias Changmin aunque creo que Yoona me odiará por el resto de sus días…

Quiero ser tu gatito sólo por un día…

Al que alimentas con tibia leche

Y abrazas tiernamente…

Viéndote jugar alegre con el gatito…

Y los dulces besos que le das…

Supongo que me pongo un poco celoso

Mi corazón es así…

Eres la única persona que puedo ver…

No importa a quien vea o donde esté

Sólo pienso en ti…

Quiero ser el único novio en tú corazón

Aunque sólo por un día…

Sería capaz de escuchar todos tus logros

E incluso tus quejas

En mi corazón, en mi alma…

El amor sigue siendo

Muy confuso e incomprensible…

Quiero darte todo en este mundo…

Aunque sea sólo por un día…

Mi corazón es así…

Por el hecho de poder verte…

Me siento muy agradecido muy feliz…

Aunque no sea perfecto…

Permaneceré a tu lado…

Quiero ser tu novio por siempre…

Cuando estés en mis brazos quiero convertirte en piedra

Para entonces quedarnos así…

Eternamente…..

Notaron como se puso Jae joong cuando dijo quisiera saber cómo pasas los días sin mí, parecía que decía en serio y cuando Jun su dijo quisiera ser tu diario, yo creo que él no guardaría sus secretos, de seguro al primero que le contaría los secretos de Aiko sería a Changmin. Aiko llorando de felicidad les dijo:

Gracias, estoy muy agradecida, ya sé cómo llamaré a mi gatita, se llamará CASIOPEYA, yo aumenté una parte más a la canción. Es así:

Quisiera ser tú corazón, para saber qué piensas sobre mí

Darte el espacio que quedó vacío en tú corazón

Y hacer que sonrías por mí…

Muchas gracias ahora quisiera que todas sus fans estuvieran aquí conmigo para verlos otra vez cantando juntos.

Todas las integrantes del grupo le dieron un abrazo a Aiko y le dijeron gracias a ti por venir a ayudarnos a todos y darnos un gran mensaje.

Hablando de Changmin y Aiko, me enteré que ustedes sacaron un mini álbum; Yoona por favor no odies a Aiko pero podrían cantar la canción.

Claro que sí, se llama IF YOU CAN NOT

Vuelve conmigo pero no me mientas de nuevo

No te vayas, aunque no puedas decirme esas palabras…

Pero no puedo seguir esperándote como un tonto

Decirte adiós es algo que nunca podré hacer…

Por favor, no te vayas…

Donde no pueda encontrarte…

No te vayas

Donde no pueda verte…

Por favor no me dejes….

Promételo, te lo ruego, por favor

Aunque estés lejos de donde yo esté…

Si tienes que irte por favor no me lo digas

Quizá sea una estupidez pero no podré olvidarte

Tú das media vuelta y te alejas, definitivamente no quiero ver algo así…

Por favor no te vayas

Donde no pueda encontrarte…

No te vayas….

Donde no pueda verte

No puedo despedirme de ti de este modo….

No puede ser así…

Vuelve conmigo, por favor

Me dijeron que hicieron un mini drama con esta canción, sí donde tuve que usar tacos de veinte centímetros, Changmin es realmente muy alto…

Cuando terminó el programa Aiko se preguntaba por qué me vienen recuerdos de un día que ni siquiera viví, si realmente ahora cumplo veintitrés años y no pasa nada de lo que recuerdo ya que ni siquiera es de noche y ya tengo recuerdos de la noche…


	7. ADIÓS

Capítulo 7

Adiós 

Pasaron los días cada vez con mucha más rapidez, cada vez que Aiko se encontraba con Jun su, mostraba una gran sonrisa casi igual a la de Sayumi, por eso cuando él la comparaba con Sayumi, todas las integrantes del grupo decían que sí se parecían mucho pero un día dejó de hacerlo ya que pasaron estos hechos:

Dejando atrás las peleas, Serena y Lita, las dos decidieron llevar a Aiko a un Karaoke; con la intención de que a ella se le pasen las copas para que les cuente qué recuerdos tiene de su anterior vida, obviamente también Mina y Rey aceptaron llevarla a un Karaoke, sólo Amy no aceptó por lo cual las cuatro astutas sailor scauts hicieron todo de la forma incorrecta. Yaten le contó el plan a Mina pero como ella entiende todo de otra forma, todo salió mal y Aiko tomó demasiado.

Las cuatro astutas sailor scauts no sabían qué hacer porque incluso los guardaespaldas de Aiko se habían ido porque Mina les dijo que no se preocupara. Al final Aiko ya estaba completamente dormida así que decidieron llamar a Seiya, Yaten y Tayqui para que manden a los guardaespaldas de Aiko, pero qué sorpresa ahí estaban Jun su, Jae joong y Yoo choon, Mina que no se te ocurra decir Jun su por favor, pero como siempre ella hace todo de la forma equivocada grito Jun su y Aiko se despertó.

Lo primero que Aiko hizo es despertarse pero todavía no vio había visto a Jun su pero cuando llegó Yaten y sus guardaespaldas, justo se acercaron a la mesa donde estaba el grupo JYJ, en cuanto vio a Jun su, le preguntó:

¿Cuál es tú color favorito?, obviamente es el color rosado claro.

¿te gusta hacer chistes?, obviamente eras el más bromista del grupo TVXQ.

¿si tuvieras que decirle tus sentimientos a una chica como se lo dirías?, obviamente le levarías chocolates y le dirías: escógeme a mí no a los chocolates.

Después Aiko se fue pero Jun su recordó que cuando todos los artistas de SM ENTRETAIMENT, habían ido de día de campo, Sayumi le hizo las mismas preguntas y él le había dado las mismas respuestas.

Pasó una semana cuando Aiko fue a la peluquería junto con Jessica y Sunny a la peluquería, cuando Jun su llamó a Jessica para preguntarle si estaba junto a Aiko y dónde estaban.

Cuando salieron de la peluquería, se dieron cuenta de que estaba lloviendo pero como su chofer y sus guardaespaldas no están justo cuando se los necesita, Jun su vio que se estaban congelando y les preguntó que si querían que las llevara entonces dijeron que sí pero había un solo problemita que tenían mucha hambre así que Jun su las llevó a comer; Jun su quiso repetir la misma escena que vivió con Sayumi cuando estaban comiendo, empezó a hacer sus torpes chistes y cantó sus torpes canciones para que ellas se pongan de buen humor como la canción:

Cuando la Luna se pone re grandota como una pelotota que alumbra el callejón…

Cada vez Aiko y Jun su se hacían más amigos porque los dos tenían demasiadas cosas en común como los chistes y que Changmin los adore por eso.

Es más ya que entendían los ensayos normalmente los dos se encontraban pensaron en sacar un álbum, Jun su y Aiko tenían la misma relación que tenían Jun su y Sayumi; sacaron un álbum juntos por lo cual se seguían viendo frecuentemente y como Aiko sabía dónde era el lugar donde Jun su dejara sus cosas, Amy le recomendó que le deje una paleta todos los días en el lugar donde él guarda sus cosas.

Como SNSD había sacado su nuevo álbum, MR TAXI, invitaron otra vez a los dos grupos JYJ y SNSD a un programa de televisión en el que todos tenían que mostrar una lista de sus platos favoritos de Corea.

En el programa a las integrantes se les hicieron varias preguntas entre ellas:

Ustedes compusieron la canción SARANGHAE, ¿en qué pensaban cuando compusieron la canción? Las integrantes respondieron muchas cosas como pensábamos en cómo se siente una chica.

Pero Aiko respondió:

Cómo nosotras todavía no pasamos de los veinticinco años, pensamos primero en nuestro primer amor, aunque todas las integrantes ya pasaron por su primer amor, menos yo… el conductor intervino y le dijo:

Como que tú no pasaste de tu primer amor, dinos quién es. Aiko miró a Jun su sin que se dé cuenta y después dijo:

Aunque me obliguen no lo diré.

Después de un buen tiempo incluso Jun su dijo que ya había olvidado a Sayumi y que ahora si tuviera que elegir entre ella y Aiko elegiría mil veces a Aiko.

A Aiko normalmente no le interesaba lo que Jun su haga pero al mismo tiempo cuando a Jun su sí le importaba lo que ella hacía; a Jun su espero el día perfecto para preguntar a las integrantes como decirle a Aiko que le gustaba pero el muy tonto después fue a hacerle la misma pregunta al gran amigo de Aiko es decir Yaten, la gran pregunta es:

¿Yaten le dará un buen consejo?...


	8. MI PRIMER AMOR

Capítulo 8

Mi primer amor

Era un día cuando serena, etc. Se habían reunido junto a Aiko para hablar sobre su anterior vida ya que los tontos guardianes no guardaron su promesa y le tuvieron que contar todo para que no sufra por sus recuerdos.

Pero como ella tenía recuerdos casi en blanco y sólo sabía que era de su primer amor, ella quería saber quién era su primer amor, entonces reunió a las inteligentes sailor scauts porque pensó que tal vez ellas sepan quién fue la persona que la hizo sufrir mucho.

También en la reunión estaba Rini, Aiko les hizo la pregunta, sin ni siquiera consultar dijo:

Nosotras te preguntábamos lo mismo pero tú nunca nos respondías, lo único que te podemos decir es que podría ser Yaten o Jun su.

Así todas tomaron helados, todo estaba en silencio, sólo cuando Aiko se fue todas empezaron a hablar sobre por qué Rini le dijo eso, entonces Rini respondió:

Yo crecí casi con ella, ella es mi amiga y no le quiero hacer daño, no quiero decirle que fue Yaten porque de seguro con su débil mente seguro que le dirá a su hermana que no quiere ser una princesa y que ya sabe todo, si al final Yaten le dice que es Jun su, en ese caso sí vamos a decirle que fue él pero como sabemos que eso no va pasar.

Cada vez Aiko se preguntaba quién era esa persona, sólo recordaba muy pocas cosas como que la hacía sufrir mucho, que ella se debilitó mucho por eso, por él ella se hizo cortar el cabello y muchas cosas que casi no decían lo necesario para saber quién era.

Decidió componer la canción TINE TO LOVE, para que esa persona reciba el mensaje que tiene esa canción y que se aparezca:

No puedo parar, no voy a parar

Sabes que no pararemos…

Sólo quiero que vuelvas…

Buena persona eres mi primer amor

La persona que me enseñó a amar…

Nunca te olvidaré, te recordaré

Sólo te recordaré a ti

Quizás te vea así que usaré la ropa que me compraste

Me pondré el pelo corto como a ti te gustaba

Paseo por la calle en la que paseaba contigo

Di una vuelta por el camino largo pensando que tal vez estés ahí

Sigo con el mismo número de teléfono

Por si intentas buscarme de nuevo mi casa es la misma de siempre

En mi mini hompy siguen las canciones que escuchábamos juntos

Quizás me veas, tal vez vuelvas

Todavía no nos hemos olvidado el uno al otro

Todavía sé que nos queremos

Yendo por caminos separados

Realmente quiero verte

Te echo de menos como un loco

Siempre te esperaré

Esperaré por ti hasta el final

Dejo de preguntarme

Doy vueltas en círculos

Buena persona eres mi primer amor…

La persona que me enseñó a amar…

Nunca te olvidaré, te recordaré…

Sólo te recordaré a ti

Tal vez te vea

Tal vez tu agitado corazón se agite en ese camino

Preocupado de que mi corazón se vuelva débil

Preocupado de que veas mi delgadez

Evité la calle en la que caminaba contigo

Tomé el camino largo pensando que estarías ahí

He cambiado el número de mi teléfono

Me mudé de casa creí que pensaría en ti

Pero impronunciables palabras salen de mi boca

Quizás te vea, tal vez vuelvas

Empecemos de nuevo, hoy quiero decirte….

No puedo verte ni oírte…

Pero sigo aferrada a ti…

Mojándome por la intensa lluvia

Voy al lugar donde nos vimos por primera vez

Me siento tan patético

Ese cálido lugar permanece en mi corazón

¿Puedes aguantar más?

Entonces aguantaré un poco más

Pero necesita un poco de esfuerzo te quise tanto

Di lo mejor de mí pero es imposible

Quizás te vea por casualidad…

Tal vez me veas…

Seco mis lágrimas mirándome al espejo…

Quizás vuelvas…

No te preocupes…

Te llevaré en mi corazón

Sólo haz que mantenga una parte de mí en mi corazón…

Cuando Jun su escuchó la canción ya que estaba en la sala de ensayos, le pareció que la letra de la canción estaba mal, él le cambio la letra de la canción por esta:

Mala persona, tú me hiciste llorar

La persona que me enseñó a odiar

Nunca te olvidaré, te recordaré

Sólo te odiaré a ti

Por eso él lo pensó bien y entonces dijo:

Que yo sepa Yaten era una muy mala persona, además como que usará la ropa que le compró si él no le compró nada, sólo yo le ayudé a comprar ropa o yo soy la mala persona.

Las integrantes de su grupo también escucharon la canción, iniciando desde Yuri que como siempre escucha música y no se puede afinar aún siendo una artista muy famosa.

Entonces dijeron aquí es como si hablaran dos personas, una persona que piensa que esa persona le hizo mucho daño y otra persona que está feliz por haber conocido a la otra, pero al mismo tiempo estas dos personas siguen queriendo a la persona que les hizo daño pero también las hizo felices; así que decidieron que harían un especial con el grupo Súper Nova.

Inmediatamente cuando salió la canción, el primero que fue a preguntar al grupo SNSD quién compuso la canción, fue Yaten. Cuando entró al cuarto, no preguntó eso porque se sorprendió mucho, era como ver a Sayumi pero con el cabello rojo, es decir la fría Aiko se hizo cortar el cabello con el mismo corte de Sayumi; Yaten fue el primero en entrar a la sala donde estaba el grupo SNSD y también fue el primero en desmayarse porque el siguiente fue Seiya y al final Tayqui.

Cuando los tres salieron del hospital, preguntaron otra vez a Aiko que le pasó y por qué está con ese estilo, ella sólo les respondió:

Quiero vivir mi anterior vida de una forma feliz buscando a la persona que me hizo mucho daño en mi anterior vida. Al decir eso, Aiko parecía más Mina que Aiko.

Los tres tuvieron una pequeña reunión en la que terminaron diciendo:

Le diremos a Aiko la verdad cuando sea necesario, antes no aunque Yaten quiera decirlo por ya sabemos que no.

Al mismo tiempo el grupo JYJ tuvo una reunión en la que también se asustaron mucho por lo que Aiko se parece mucho a Sayumi aunque ella tiene otros rasgos, cuando preguntaron a Jun su cómo averiguarían que estaba pasando él respondió:

En todo caso ahora Aiko realmente se volvió muy madura, yo creo que ella sabrá que hacer aunque ahora más que nunca también es posible que si es Sayumi… intervino Jae joong y dijo:

Jajaja no me digas que la elegante y la chica actual más madura es decir Aiko te gusta, no puede ser y pensar que tú decías que era una torpe, sin sentimientos, sin talento.

Después Kim Jun su decidió hacer una bonita declaración, esta vez no sería la de los chocolates.

Después de todo fue a pedirle ayuda a su querido amigo changmin, como él lo adora pero la única respuesta que le dio es:

Que la fuerza te acompañe, anaquin…

Así finalmente llegó el día siguiente en el cual ella le había pedido que la lleve a la casa de Sayumi, sólo él era la mejor ya que las inteligentes Sailor scauts no podían decirle nada.

Como se ve en todo esto el único problema que ella tenía eran sus recuerdos ya que era una exitosa empresaria, además mostró la belleza más importante de una mujer es decir no la superficial sino la intelectual y espiritual gracias a sus mensajes buenos que da a los demás.

En sus recuerdos estaban muchas cosas como por qué Sayumi murió tan fríamente y tan tristemente, pues todo se basaba en esa persona aunque ella no caería en lo más bajo, sí sufriría mucho por el daño que le hicieron las personas a las cuales ella amaba iniciando desde su familia, amigos y muchas más personas…


	9. LA TRISTE REALIDAD

Capítulo 9

La triste realidad

Aiko como siempre todos los días estaba muy ocupada por conciertos, etc. Por eso Jun su aún no podía decirle nada, lo que ahora preocupaba a las sailor scauts era el pasado de Aiko, ellas tenían miedo de que por algún accidente Aiko recordara y después quiera cometer algo que tal vez a su reino no convenga.

Jun su avisó a una de las integrantes del grupo de Aiko para que la llevara a un restaurant donde el adorable Jun su le diría que le gustaba mucho, jejeje esta vez sería bueno que no use ningún objeto para confundirla como los chocolates.

Pero antes las integrantes le dijeron que como estaban sacando su nuevo álbum, THE BOYS, tenían una conferencia de prensa que por lo menos tardaría un hora y media; como siempre Yaten escuchaba por pura casualidad todas las conversaciones en las que estaba metida Aiko, vio que tal vez a ella le volverían los recuerdos y tal vez incluso lo empiece a odiar por eso espero mientras pensaba que haría.

Mientras tanto apareció un nuevo villano en todo esto, esta vez a quien querían atacar era a Aiko ya que ella tenía un poder muy grande gracias al cristal de plata, Aiko era la única persona que tenía los poderes de todas las sailor scauts juntas incluyendo el poder de la destrucción, pero para tener el gran poder de Aiko primero tenían que matarla.

Todos los vilanos se habían unido para formar uno, es decir se unieron el MEGAVERSO, etc.

Como Aiko tenía un gran poder era imposible que la mataran con poderes fuera de lo normal, por eso la maldad que se había apoderado de sailor galaxia, dijo que debían matarla con el arma más fuerte de los humanos para cometer el mal, es decir le harían lo mismo que le hicieron a Sayumi, la matarían con una pistola o por lo menos la debilitarían para matarla con los poderes fuera de lo normal.

Aiko como todos los días se alistó normalmente pero siempre elegantemente, especialmente ahora ya que tiene una conferencia de prensa para sacar su nuevo álbum.

Como siempre en la conferencia de prensa le estaban haciendo varias preguntas mientras tanto Jun su estaba alistando todo para que todo esté perfecto.

Un periodista preguntó a todas las integrantes si podían demostrar la parte más importante de la canción cuando Aiko estaba al centro junto con las demás integrantes demostrando la parte más importante de la canción, uno de los integrantes de la oscuridad entró disfrazado de periodista para después disparar a Aiko.

Como siempre ella estaba feliz bailando cuando de repente sintió un dolor muy fuerte que le partía el corazón, era un bala, la persona que le había disparado había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno; todas las integrantes llamaron una ambulancia, al llegar al hospital todos los medios de comunicación estaban muy atentos para saber si la nueva reina del J-POP había muerto.

Llegaron los THREE LIGHTS, el primero en entrar a la habitación de Aiko fue Yaten ya que le habían dicho que ella despertó; Aiko le dijo a Yaten:

Me estoy muriendo, no sé nada de mí pasado aunque sé que tú sabes más de mí, me podrías decir quién fue la persona que me hizo daño en mi anterior vida por favor. Yaten pensó bien que haría en ese momento, pensó que esta era la oportunidad para algo que por lo cual ella tenga otros recuerdos y prácticamente no recuerde nada, entonces le dijo:

Fue Jun su, antes de que digas algo recuerda bien y ve que las cosas concuerdan, piénsalo bien. Después salió da la habitación.

Aiko pensó bien las cosas y vio que todo concordaba, lo primero que hizo fue ponerse muy seria. Mientras todas las integrantes llamaban a Serena, etc. Y a Jun su, llegaron las chicas pero antes de que Jun su llegue Aiko tomó una decisión y era apartarse de su mundo para descubrir todo lo que le pasó en su anterior vida porque siendo una princesa con una misión ya cumplida no lograría nada.

Jun su llegó pero cuando llegó todas las integrantes del grupo, THREE LIGHTS, Serena, etc. Estaban llorando, Jun su preguntó por qué estaban llorando y Rey le respondió:

Aiko murió, ya la están llevando para que después la enterremos.

Aiko había decidido irse y pagar a su médico una gran cantidad de dinero para que diga que ella murió y que les entregue otro cuerpo parecido al suyo.

Así ella tuvo que irse, cambiar su nombre, iniciar una nueva vida en otro país, ella eligió irse a Corea ya que era el país más cercano a Japón. Se fue a Seúl y se cambió el nombre a Young Mi cuyo significado es prosperidad, eternidad y belleza.

Al llegar y no saber con qué empezar y donde vivir, lo primero que hizo fue primero llamar a su hermana por lo cual le dijo que guardara su secreto, le prometió que sí pero primero le preguntó dónde vivirás, entonces le dijo que le había una casa, donde ella se quedó a vivir.

La casa estaba un poco vieja así que la remodeló, la limpió y como ella tenía mucha experiencia y era una gran empresaria, empezó a buscar un trabajo, le costó una semana encontrar un trabajo, como aún tenía una hoja de vida le dieron un puesto muy importante con el cual ganaba mucho dinero.

Al mes que recibió su primer sueldo, decidió hacerse operar el rostro, su escusa eran los ojos ya que el disparo le había afectado la vista de una forma extraordinaria; como casi ni comía tenía mucho dinero ahorrado.

Por lo que también si ella quisiera hasta se hubiera hecho cambiar todo el cuerpo si es posible, como a ella le gustaba cantar, incluso entró a la empresa JYP ENTRETAIMENT fácilmente, su primer álbum se llamó…

Tal vez esta vez Young Mi no sería la reina del J-POP pero si del K-POP ella se encontraba en el grupo T-ARA una de sus primeras canciones la compuso Young Mi que era dedicada a Jun su, aunque Yaten no le haya dicho la verdad, ella como no sabía nada se creyó toda la historia por la razón que compuso la canción WE WERE IN LOVE, el título de la canción era el mismo de uno de los álbumes de Sayumi pero al parecer no le importó, lo que le importaba era que Jun su escuche la canción y que sepa de quién se trata aunque en lugar de Jun su debería estar Yaten:

Nos solíamos amar por favor no me hagas llorar…

Para mí solamente eres tú…

Aún si cierro mis oídos puedo verte

Aún si tapo mis oídos puedo escucharte…

Por favor no te vayas…

Eres la persona a quien más amo, quien trajo luz a mi oscura vida

Los días van pasando uno tras otro y cada día son más largos

Incluso si canto esta canción…

Es posible que regreses, porque podrías volver

Otra vez espero por ti hoy…

Tú no sabes, no lo sabes, cuánto estoy sufriendo…

Así pasaban los días, como Aiko es decir Young Mi había cambiado de nombre, etc. La oscuridad tenía que buscarla por lo cual era muy extraño ya solamente estaba atacando a todas las sailor scauts porque ellas tienen los poderes que Aiko tiene.

Finalmente la princesa llamó a Young Mi, le dijo que la oscuridad la quería ataca y que se cuide mucho; Young Mi como siempre iba a su trabajo pero una vez en el camino la atacaron dos ladrones, como no tenía con que protegerse lo primero que hizo es aceptar su triste realidad pero como ella tenía un poder especial, llegó un gatito, es decir la gatita que le había regalado el grupo TVXQ, cuando empezó a hablar y le arrojó un cetro, ese cetro tenía todos los signos de las sailor scauts incluyendo sailor moon; a Young Mi le asustó mucho la idea de que su gatita le hable pero al transformarse como toda sailor scaut lo primero que pensó es en luchar y lo bonito que era el traje.

Al final Casiopeya le dijo a Young Mi:

Debes volver a Tokio, tienes que unirte a las sailor scauts, especialmente a sailor moon.

No quiero, si voy, perderé casi todo aunque en realidad no perderé nada pero yo no sirvo para manejar poderes y demás como hace mi hermana.

Tú reino está en peligro y la Tierra también; la oscuridad podría utilizar tus poderes para destruir el mundo.

Sólo por eso lo haré, lo mejor es que ahora soy otra persona, podré conocer a las personas que quiero conocer y a las personas que no, no las conoceré. Espera hasta mañana, mañana mismo nos iremos de este lugar.

Anunció a la empresa que se iría de Seúl por un año, al día siguiente se fue si que nadie le diga quédate…


	10. UNA NUEVA SAILOR SCAUT A APARECIDO

Capítulo10

Una nueva sailor scaut ha aparecido

Junto a Casiopeya, Young mi fue a Tokio, como ella ya sabía quiénes eran las sailor scauts, no tuvo que hacer casi nada, más bien presentarse ante las demás personas como Young mi de Corea pero como haría eso. Se le ocurrió una idea, ella haría un concierto promocionando su álbum de solista, como las chicas irían entonces aprovecharía esa oportunidad para presentarse.

Pero como siempre nada sale como uno quiere así que al final se rindió y pensó que hacer en la noche, ella estaba pasando tranquila por la calle cuando ve que las sailor scauts estaban peleando contra una mutación de Esmeralda con Hyuna de FOR MINET, así que decidió transformarse, al parecer su trasformación era tan bella ya que formaba la vía láctea, su frase célebre era:

Dentro de un corazón puro tal vez se encuentren errores, pero lo que sí se encuentran son sueños, esperanzas y cosas que ni siquiera el Sol podría sostener para luego destruirlas; yo soy sailor feeling y te destruiré en el nombre del corazón humano.

Terminaron la pelea, Aiko es decir Young mi actualmente se presentó mientras todas las sailor scauts se sorprendía de su inteligencia, valentía y alegría que lamentablemente se necesitaba mucho en el grupo, obviamente no dijo su nombre porque necesitaba ocultar su identidad pero como ella ya sabía dónde se reunían siempre y que ella es famosa mundialmente y de seguro ellas ya saben su nombre, al día siguiente fue a buscarlas en los videojuegos diciendo:

Que coincidencia, a mí también me gusta jugar King of fighter.

Todas la admiraban porque era la gran voz de Corea, especialmente Serena que incluso se volvió su fan número uno.

Cuando llegó a la empresa SM ENTRETAIMENT de Japón, todos prácticamente le estaban haciendo reverencias aunque no puede ser, ahí está Jun su, también está Yaten, Seiya y Tayqui; casi piensa que era una alucinación, después vio a las integrantes de su ex grupo SNSD, era muy extraño porque cuando ella entró todas la trataban como si fuera una reina que si no atendían sus pedidos las esclavizaría.

Como las integrantes estaban tan nerviosas le pidieron que esté con ellas en su nueva canción I GOT A BOY, lo primero que les dijo con toda sencillez era:

No se preocupen, ustedes son mis mayores y sobre todo mis superiores aunque ahora yo sea el grande de Corea y ustedes de Japón no significa nada, muchas gracias estaré en su nuevo álbum.

Y aquí se viene lo más extraño Jun su le trajo flores a Young mi, que extraño, después empezó a hacer bromas como que Young mi tenía los ojos tan grandes que parecía Choi Minho de SHINEE. Qué extraño pero como ahora ella se tragó la historia que le contó Yaten, le tiene más que bronca por eso ahora la fría es ella y como siempre ni se ríe de sus chistes más bien le dice idiota en lugar de Jun su, por lo menos eso recuerda; cuando Yaten la vio lo primero que hizo es tratarla tal y como trataba a Sayumi, que coincidencia de hecho como dicen todas las modelos Young mi no se lo esperaba, antes ella era la chica de la voz angelical que no podía hacer ni un rap pero en lugar de decir que no a uno de los retos de Park Yoo choon de JYJ , que era si podía iniciar una canción con rap, así que inició cantando la canción I GOT A BOY junto con SNSD, con esta canción se demostró que cambió de estilo y que también Lita y Rey ya no la odian por ser tan cercana a Jae joong.

Pareciera que Young mi se volvió incluso más fuerte que sailor moon pero eso es sólo porque ella también es una princesa.

Así pasaban los días y cada vez más llamaba la atención ante la oscuridad por eso decidieron atacarla en la empresa es decir SM ENTRETAIMENT; junto a ella se encontraba Jun su como siempre tratando de hacer de que por lo menos se ría de uno de sus chistes; Casiopeya le había dicho que siempre la atacarían con forma humana así que debía manejar siempre una pistola en la mano.

Young mi estaba ensayando tranquilamente su nueva canción YOU BAD PERSON y Jun su estaba cantando en la sala de al lado, lo primero que decidió hacer la oscuridad es atacar a Jun su para llamar un poco la atención de Young mi.

Como siempre primero hicieron daño a Jun su, cuando Young mi escuchó el sonido del lado, se transformó y fue con la pistola en la mano, aunque ella no esté lista lo primero que pensó es no es un humano, es la oscuridad por más que odie a Jun su no puedo dejar que muera de esta forma, primero lo tenía que debilitar para después disparar.

Usó su fabuloso poder es decir un poder combinado con uno de los poderes de Lita es decir trueno de valentía, lo debilitó y después con toda su valentía dijo tú eres la oscuridad mi deber es desaparecerte y disparó. Cuando vio que Jun su estaba casi desmayado, lo detuvo con uno de los poderes más fuertes de sailor moon es decir curación lunar.

Jun su le dijo:

Te pareces mucho a Sayumi lo sabes, al igual que Aiko, perdí a las dos por no decir lo que sentía.

En ese instante los estaban vigilando las sailor stars. Así que también ellas empezaron a dudar de quién en realidad era Young mi.

Al día siguiente las chicas llevaron a Young mi a un concierto de la gran Michiru y si por las dudas ella no se llevaba nada bien con las integrantes de SNSD porque era muy cercana a Heo Young Saeng del cual eran fans la mitad de las integrantes.

Como siempre donde estaba Michiru también estaba Haruka, las chicas especialmente Serena llevaron a Young mi para que los conociera y como Young mi también es chica se quedó babeando al ver a Haruka, ya que Jun su se quedó muy sorprendido al ver el comportamiento de Young mi es decir que no le haga caso y que ni siquiera se ría de sus chistes prácticamente vio la imagen de Sayumi en ella por eso él se quedó pasmado es más según él ella era la chica más inteligente, bonita, elegante y madura que había conocido; por esa razón decidió seguirla y cuando vio que a Young mi le interesaban los chicos así decidió hacerse teñir el cabello rubio para el día siguiente.

Como siempre la cruel Young mi cuando lo vio se mató de la risa y le dijo:

Que pasó con tu cabello, acaso el Sol decidió quemar tu cabeza y no tu rostro. Después se puso muy seria y cuando llegaron los demás integrantes de JYJ le dijo a Jun su en voz baja:

Te queda muy bien.

Mientras tanto la oscuridad vio que a Young mi le afectaba mucho Jun su aunque por ahí se encuentra guardado un secreto y que tal vez ella sea Aiko.

Jun su otra vez estaba pensando la forma de declararse a Young mi así que decidió componerle una canción…


	11. JUN SU Y SAYUMI

Capítulo especial

Jun su y Sayumi

Jun su recordó:

Jun su un día tuvo un accidente en París gracias a que se cayó de las gradas en la grabación de un video; en el hospital Sayumi fue con todo su ejército de mucamas para irle a cantarle feliz cumpleaños a Jun su ya que ese día era su cumpleaños. Cuando Sayumi le cantaba Jun su tuvo un sueño en el cual ella estaba cantando con un vestido muy extraño y de repente su reflejo apareció en un espejo y el espejo se rompió. Después era como si ella hubiera muerta porque vio a una chica parecida a ella a la cual la trataba mal y ella estaba llorando…

Después de una semana su cumplió un año por lo tanto Sayumi debía regresar a Tokio, cuando regresó, en el avión le dijo a Jun su:

Yo sé que algún día y es probablemente que no sea muy pronto, voy a irme de este planeta para regresar como una planta, un animal o simplemente una persona muy menor que tú; por favor si eso pasa trata de conocerme otra vez, me haces muy feliz por dentro aunque todos los días esté llorando por cosas tontas, tú eres el único que sabe lo débil que soy ante muchas cosas pero al mismo tiempo sabes mi fuerza para levantarme después de haber pensado bien las cosas.

Cuando Sayumi llegó se encontró con Yaten en su gran mansión.

De seguro una chica que esté en lugar de Sayumi viendo a Yaten cuando apenas llegó de viaje se pondría muy feliz pero en lugar de eso ella se comportó fríamente y ni siquiera lo saludó, ese momento Jun su pudo ver las lágrimas en sus ojos; cuando entró a la sala principal y estaban Serena, etc. Su excusa era que estaba muy feliz y que por eso estaba llorando aunque por dentro ella estaba realmente llorando por otra cosa.

El día que dijeron a Sayumi que estaba gravemente enferma era cuando finalmente le dieron el golpe final, Sayumi le dijo a Jun su que por favor conservara un libro de canciones que ella tenía guardado desde muy niña; le dijo:

Sé que en cualquier momento empezaré a agonizar pero quiero que hasta que eso pase tú conserves este cuaderno.

Finalmente el día en el que ella estaba muriendo, Jun su llegó tarde al hospital ya que cuando había entrado todos estaban llorando y lo único que estaban agarrando las integrantes de su grupo era un hermosa corona con y un hermoso anillo que le había regalado Jun su en su viaje a París; él en ese momento estaba agarrando este hermoso cuaderno en sus manos.

Min jee del grupo de Sayumi le dijo:

Sayumi dijo que tú conservarías el cuaderno y este anillo aunque no sé a qué cuaderno se refería…

En su viaje a París cuando ella era feliz allá, un día ella le dijo a Jun su que realmente los dos tenían que ser los mejores amigos por siempre aunque antes habrían tenido varios problemas, después le dio un fuerte abrazo. Por esta razón Jun su decidió regalarle un anillo y le dijo:

Un hermoso anillo pertenece a una hermosa chica.

Al final Jun su ya no pudo ver más a Sayumi porque la empresa SM ENTRETAIMENT no le permitía tener una novia y aún menos si era otra artista, por esta razón él escribió la canción ONE LEATER, para ver por última vez a Sayumi y cantar con ella una única vez, por eso al final de la canción dice espero que no volvamos a vernos igual que hoy…

En el entierro de Sayumi él revisó el cuaderno que Sayumi le entregó cuando encontró una canción que decía nunca mostrárselo a ninguna persona por lo cual él nunca se lo mostró a nadie, en la última página donde estaba escrita la canción decía especialmente dedicada a mí querida estrella, a mi hermoso Pegaso:

A no debería llorar, pero aún ¿por qué caen lágrimas?

Pero mi corazón reacciona así de todos modos

Así me envía hacia ti…

Duele tanto que sea la única que sienta esto

Que tú no volteas ni a verme…

Aunque tal vez te sientas incómodo conmigo

Todavía te amo, sólo te amo a ti…

Aunque no sepa más yo sé que te quiero

Trato de estar cerca de ti, estoy cerca

Pero tú huyes y eso hace que me sienta peor…

Las lágrimas no paran de caer

Alejarte más de mí, no puedes, no lo hagas…

No intentes huir no me des la espalda por favor

Por esos felices momentos que aún siguen rodando en mí

Hasta que muera siento que me arrepentiré de esto

Ahora mismo tengo algo que decirte a ti…

Todavía te amo, sólo te amo a ti…

Aunque no sepa más, yo sé que te quiero

Las lágrimas no paran de caer

Alejarte más de mí, no puedes no lo hagas…

Cuando tú quieras volver

Puedes venir hacia mí…

Porque al que amo es a ti…

Aunque no me ames, yo estoy bien…

Con tan sólo verte estoy bien…

Cada vez que te amo más, se hace más profundo

Pero tú no vuelves aún a mí eso me hace sentir asustada…

Las lágrimas no pueden dejar de caer

Aunque mi amor no estés aquí conmigo

Ámame más que a nadie aunque sea sólo en sueños por favor…

A Jun su lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza es que aunque ella volviera a nacer igual se repetiría la historia en la que él ni siquiera tuviera la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía…

La historia se repitió con Aiko por lo cual él vio que no quedaba más, se le acabaron las ilusiones pero después llegó Young mi quien se parecía a Sayumi; la gran pregunta es:

¿Jun su sólo querrá a Young mi por quien es o por quien se parece?...


	12. NO LO SÉ

Capítulo 11

No lo sé

Jun su decidió no cantarle una canción ya que así quería decirle sus sentimientos a Aiko así que aprovechó en el programa en el cual invitaron a Jun su y a Young mi.

En el programa, todo estaba normal inclusive Jun su y Young mi bailaron Mirotic, al final del programa todos salieron del estudio, Young mi estaba hablando normalmente con Jun su dé como sería su nuevo álbum TARANTALLEGRA, Amy quería saber cómo sería su nuevo álbum, después Young mi le preguntó a Jun su si ya había almorzado, Jun su le respondió que no almorzó así que decidieron ir a almorzar.

Young mi le contó que una de sus amigas quería declararse a una persona, después dijo:

Es que a Yoona le gusta Changmin; y a ti Jun su ¿quién te gusta? Jun su dijo:

Quieres que te muestres una fotografía.

Después sacó un espejo, y le dijo ella es la persona a quien yo quiero mucho; de inmediato Young mi salió del restaurant corriendo llorando demasiado, llamó a Yaten telepáticamente es decir sólo pensando:

Yaten, ¿por qué me dijiste eso de Jun su, no sabes que para mí él es alguien muy importante?; gracias por decirme eso.

En el camino, vio que un integrante de la oscuridad estaba atacando el restaurant de Lita, entró y como siempre sólo era una trampa, el integrante de la oscuridad la atacó, ella estaba inconsciente. Cuando despertó, despertó como la gran Sayumi, es decir en su cuerpo mientras tanto los integrantes de la oscuridad la estaban atacando con palabras diciéndole:

Aún no recuerdas nada verdad, o es que Yaten ya te dijo todo.

Él ya me lo contó todo no tengo ni una duda.

Él te dijo que es el responsable de la tristeza dentro de tú corazón.

De qué estás hablando.

No recuerdas. Le dijo mostrándole cada parte de su vida en la cual sufrió mucho.

Young mi empezó a llorar mucho diciendo por qué me diste otros recuerdos, al final se desmayó; en ese instante llegaron todas las sailor scauts incluyendo a las sailor stars.

Uno de los integrantes de la oscuridad dijo a Yaten para confundirlo.

Ella ya lo sabe todo, trataste de meterle otros recuerdos para que odie a Jun su y no a ti.

Ella no sabe nada, yo le dije lo que en realidad pasó.

Estás bromeando, ella ya lo sabe todo no seas mentiroso, con la gran mentirota que le dijiste ya es suficiente…

Sailor moon venció a una gran parte de la oscuridad pero cuando terminó la pelea, todas las sailor scauts miraron a Yaten con una mirada de cómo pudiste haberle hecho eso; Young mi se despertó y lo primero que hizo es decir a Yaten con una voz muy cansada.

¿Cómo pudiste haberme hecho eso?, ¡no entiendes que yo tengo sentimientos más fuertes que tú!

Aunque lo hayas intentado yo ya no quiero saber nada más de ti KOU YATEN, te odio, por tú culpa estoy aquí arrastrándome como una pordiosera tratando de aceptar lo que me pasó y lo que me va pasar, no entiendes que pude ser Aiko por siempre y ser feliz con Jun su.

Después de eso Young mi despertó al día siguiente, lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Jun su para decirle su respuesta, esta vez ella le dijo que vaya al restaurant donde cito a Aiko, las integrantes de SNSD le dijeron donde citó a Aiko aquella vez, cuando Jun su llegó al restaurant Young mi le dijo:

Por favor aunque yo me fui ayer sin darte una respuesta ahora no digas nada porque me toca hablar a mí aunque voy a cantar:

No sabes cuánto sufrí, vi por fin el corazón puro con el que me hablabas…

Aunque sea doloroso, aunque muchas veces antes me hiciste daño dándote la vuelta

Sabes mí amor es tan grande que ni siquiera tú podrías cargar con él…

Me han hecho daño no sólo por amor

Si supieras todo lo que sé, tal vez nunca me habrías amado

Te sigo amando como hace varios años

Aunque parezca una niña a tu lado por la edad

Aunque recién te conozco…

Podría estar contigo más de lo que dure el mundo…

Porque sólo te amo a ti

Te sigo amando como hace varios años….

Te amo como si antes te hubiera amado una vida entera…

Respóndeme, no te voy a decir eso porque te amo…

Alguna vez te preguntaste si en realidad quisieras soportarme con todos mis defectos

Es toda una vida la que quiero vivir contigo aunque hay muchas cosas que impiden que yo lo haga….

Estoy tan cerca aunque para ti yo ni siquiera existo dentro de tú corazón porque aún no hemos hablado sobre esto

Te sigo amando como hace varios años…

Una eternidad, mil años, hasta la Luna

No me importa, sólo quédate junto a mí

Te amo…

Sabes hoy te digo, sí

Espero que aún no hayas cambiado de opinión

Por yo decidí que aunque una gran distancia se interponga en nuestro camino

Te amaré por siempre

Por favor dime que sí

Por favor

Jun su movió la cabeza con un signo de sí, desde ahí los dos están juntos, es más desde ahí los dos eran muy felices.

En todos los programas siempre los invitaban a los dos juntos y a Yaten Young mi lo mando al yute, aunque ahora debe seguir con su misión de sailor scaut y de princesa…

Mientras tanto en la oscuridad ya sabían quién era la que tenía el gran poder de todas las sailor scauts es decir Young mi, la empezaron a investigar bien y buscaron su punto débil, es decir Jun su.

Cuando terminaron investigaron la parte débil de Jun su es decir Sayumi, entonces pensaron, si tienes a Young mi, podían tener el poder absoluto así que necesitaban que ella se una a ellos pero como…

Cada vez Jun su y Young mi eran más felices, inclusive les preguntaron qué pasó, cómo de la noche a la mañana ya aparecieron así, la única respuesta que dejaron fue el destino une a dos personas porque quiere.

Hasta se podría decir que enserio Jun su era un príncipe, un día Young mi decidió presentar a Jun su a su hermana, pero no pudo porque ella estaba muy lejos, inclusive cuando T-ARA tenía que llegar al MUSIC BANK de Chile y ella no llegó los chicos lloraron porque dijeron que ella nunca llegaría….


	13. LA FAMILIA DE SAYUMI

**Capítulo especial**

**La familia de Sayumi**

Desde muy pequeña Sayumi vivía una vida feliz, sin complicaciones ya que su familia era tan perfecta que ninguna lágrima podía caer de ella si no fuera por una muñeca. Toda su familia era de la clase media, no eran millonarios ni pobres, Sayumi sobre todo amaba a su mamá, ella tenía sólo una amiga hasta entonces llamada Yuri, prácticamente ella era la más querida de su familia, soportó muchas cosas en su familia peleas, discusiones e incluso sangre de la persona que más amaba en ese entonces.

Toda su familia era perfecta, vivía en un pequeña casa pero para ella era gigante por el tamaño de amor que había; tal vez habría parecido que ella no era cercana a su padre porque ella cuando estaba con él no hablaba mucho, pero con su silencio demostraba que lo amaba más que a su propia vida como lo era con su madre y su mejor amiga. Sayumi era una niña no sociable, tenía problemas de autoestima aunque demostraba que no las tenía, vivía junto a sus padres, su abuelita, su mejor amiga y su prima a la cual ella veía como una hermana mayor, por eso la llamaba tía.

Sayumi y su mejor amiga incluso llegaron a la conclusión de que ella era una madre más para ella pero no fue así, en realidad siempre les tenía envidia, reincor, odio; cualquiera podría decir que ella era una persona dulce y tierna cuando en realidad era la peor mujer que se había visto en el planeta.

Asi poco a poco los padres de Sayumi ganaban más dinero y más dinero, cualquiera podría pensar que ellos eran la familia perfecta pero no era así, sólo la mamá de Sayumi sabía la verdad sobre su tía, pero si decía una sola palabra probablemente ella, su hija y casi la hermana de su hija estarían muriendo en menos de la mitad de un año, tal vez en días.

La mamá de Sayumi era una mujer de origen humilde, ella era una persona ejemplar, amorosa, solidaria, era como la rosa entre tantas espinas. Sayumi probablemente era testaruda, tenía problemas de los nervios, era una mujer con mal carácter pero eso es porque ella creció en un ambiente así desde que era muy pequeña.

Pasaron los años, su padre había alcanzado un puesto muy grande y su madre igual, tenían mucho dinero; Sayumi estaba iniciando a comunicarse más con su padre y ya estaba completamente se gura que su tía era como una madre más para ella, también amaba a sus dos sobrinos en especial a su sobrina a la cual ella la llamaba hermanita, todo era perfecto, era como los rayos del Sol que no queman la piel humana de todo un país o más bien un continente.

Era año nuevo, hacía mucho frío y como costumbre la tía de Sayumi, su esposo, y sus dos hijos venían a su casa para la cena de año nuevo; para ese entonces Sayumi ya tenía una nueva amiga que tenía 26 años per se comportaba como una niña de 6.

Todo era perfecto, en la noche sus padres y sus tíos tenían una fiesta, que tenían que ir obligatoriamente, por eso Sayumi y sus dos amigas estuvieron muy felices ya que podrían ver muchos videos musicales.

Se escuchó al día siguiente que en su sala había una fiesta grande, por lo cual Sayumi y sus dos amigas se levantaron, también se levantaron sus sobrinitos así que decidieron jugar juegos de video, estaban muy felices mientras ella escribía el libro que mostró a Yaten el momento de sus muerte; llegó el mediodía y decidieron almorzar lo que sobró de la cena de año nuevo, todo realmente era hermoso hasta el momento en el que tocó el timbre, se escuchaban ritos así que bajaron las amigas de Sayumi a ver que era, le dijeron que ella ni sus sobrinitos bajen ya que eran muy pequeños para ver esas cosas, Sayumi muy idiota se quedó en la cocina a esperar, una de sus amigas subió y le dio la noticia de que el rostro de su tía estaba con sangre, le habían arañado el rostro y por sobre todo se organizó un gran pleito.

Su tía subió gritando donde el padre de Sayumi y le dijo que vaya a defenderla que le han arañado el rostro, casi ebrio el padre de Sayumi y con una pierna adolorida sin ninguna razón despertó y bajó supuestamente a descansar a su cuarto pero no fue así, después de ir donde se ocasionó todo el pleito, subió y empezó a patear las cosas, rompió una silla en la espalda de Sayumi sin darse cuenta, cualquiera podría decir que ya se estaba ocasionando un caso de violencia familiar. La mamá de Sayumi despertó, y dijo:

¿Qué pasó?, por qué rompes una silla y empezó a gritar:

¡ donde está mi hija!.

Sayumi estaba ese momento en la cocina barriendo un vaso que había roto su sobrinito, de repente se escucharon los gritos de su mamá, su papá la había jalado de los pelos para después en uno de los pasillos de su casa partirla en dos con muchos golpes, Sayumi empezó a rezar, se sentía culpable por no haber ido donde su madre el momento en el que la estaba llamando, empezó a llorar mucho, era inevitable que Dios no la haya ayudado, bajaron a su mamá a su cuarto para que duerma, entró la tía de Sayumi y además se llevó a sus dos sobrinos, Sayumi quería sacar un cuchillo o un detergente para tomarlo, desmayarse y no ver lo que estaba pasando pero sin embargo cuando vio ese momento en el que se llevaba a sus sobrinos se dio cuenta que ella no podía huir de eso, más bien debía afrontar el gran problema, bajó ella también, al parecer su mamá decidió decir todas las verdades sobre la tía de Sayumi, era verdaderamente horrible, ya que después su padre la volvió a pegar, en ese momento Sayumi, su mamá y sus dos amigas decidieron irse a otra casa, pero su mamá insistía con quedarse ya que esa era su casa.

Esperaban a que salga su papá, sin embargo nunca salía y lo peor era que su mamá decidió subir, Sayumi se quedó afuera, las dos amigas de Sayumi ayudaron a su mamá, Sayumi cuando escuchó otra vez gritos decidió irse de la casa, ya estaba bajando las gradas por las cuales ella recordaba bajar para ir de paseo o ir a l mercado con sus papás como era de costumbre los anteriores años, con muchas lágrimas en sus ojos botó el pequeño símbolo que ella tenía de que su papá siempre estaba con ella, pero retrocedió tres pasos y dijo:

Dios sé que ahora mi vida está arruinada, pero también sé que no puedo abandonar a mi mamá, dios mío espero que por todas las lágrimas que derroché en este momento, me ayuden a conseguir cada sonrisa para cumplir mi sueño, Dios mío dame fuerzas para no ir hasta la carretera, ponerme debajo de un auto y hacer que acabe con mi vida.

Sayumi regresó a su casa, su papá le dio un abrazo, ella pensó que sería el último que recibiría de él así que lo abrazó muy fuerte aunque en ese momento habría deseado no ser su hija; su papá se fue y todavía seguía el miedo ya que nadie sabía dónde se habría ido, que tal si regresaba y habrían más lágrimas de sangre en el suelo, que tal si esta vez iba a perder a su linda mamá pero aún así a ella le preocupaba dónde estaba.

Era horrible, al día siguiente regresó su papá, aún no estaban resueltos todos los problemas ya que su mamá estaba casi muriendo y Sayumi se había dado cuenta de los ojos oscuros y malignos que tenían las persona que amaba, incluyendo a su abuelita…

Pasaron los años, ella ya era fan de Yaten, tenía su gran sueño, después de tanto sufrimiento su familia quedó destruida, fue horripilante, aunque otra vez habría parecido que su familia volvió a ser perfecto no era así, Sayumi siempre trataba de complacer a sus dos padres pero nunca lo lograba, ella siempre quería la perfección para que ellos la felicitaran pero al final ninguno de los dos le decía:

Hijita, felicidades, eres la mejor; o quien no quisiera tener una hija como tú, ella no podía ser escuchada porque simplemente no dejaban que la escuchen.

Muchas veces a tratado que la feliciten pero nunca lo ha podido, nunca les exige mucho porque quiere que la ayuden a cumplir su sueño, por eso las muchas veces que ella tendría que volver a llorar olvida todas las cosas malas que le hicieron y demuestra una gran sonrisa fingida que siempre aparece todas las mañanas diciendo hermanita ya te levantaste o mamita cómo estás?

Al fin del cabo pues cuando ella cumplió 21 años y ya estaba viviendo su gran sueño, todo el mundo le pedía favores por lo cual incluso ella antes de morir llegó a humillar a su tía.

Sayumi antes de morir, se enteró que una señora y su hija habían venido a pedir un favor, ella las dejó entrar pero primero se tomó una botella entera de vino, como ya se había vuelto la reina del J-POP, y además era una excelente empresaria, no había mucho problema ya que también era una excelente actriz, cuando ella entró, lo primero que fue es decirle que se pida perdón de rodillas ya que quería que su hija a la cual Sayumi consideraba un hermanita se convirtiera en modelo y que ella le ayude en eso, pues Sayumi le dijo que no y que era imposible que eso pasara porque aparta de no tener elegancia, tiene un estilo al cual ni quitándole las sandalias se seguiría pareciendo a una campesina del pueblo donde las ratas mandan y después le dijo con un gesto de ironía:

Es decir ella es muy parecida a ti…

Después le dio un ataque de nervios y le empezó a jalar del pelo, hasta un pasillo donde finalmente le dijo mírate del espejo, yo siempre creí que tú eras una madre más para mí pero no eras más que una gran, se le paró la palabra pero después continuo y le dijo tú me mataste, tú mataste a mi mamá, por tu culpa ahora yo estoy muriendo, no te parece que en cualquier momentos tus hijos pagaran eso, por qué lo haces si en realidad sabes que una persona de la calle vale mucho más que tú y tú lastimosa vida; después apareció el padre de Sayumi y le trató decir algo pero no porque Sayumi le dijo aunque ahora me rompas una silla en la espalda ya no me dolería, si me mataras con tan sólo dos golpes no me dolería porque estaría viviendo feliz, sí, es mentira que el que muere es valiente pero por lo menos Dios sabe porque lleva a esa persona al cielo, es probable que toda su vida no haya sido feliz. Después le dijo:

A ti, yo tengo el peor sentimiento que una persona le puede tener a otra y no es odio, es lastima.

En el funeral de Sayumi, el pequeño significado que era una atadura de lana, llegó a su papá, cuando ella estaba bajando las gradas para irse de su casa, ella tiró esa pequeña unión que tenían los dos pero sin embargo ahora su papá lo tiene.

Así ahora se encuentran Sayumi y Aiko para cobrar venganza…

ESTE CAPITULO ESTABA DEDICADO A UNA AMIGA MUY ESPECIAL, PORFA, NO ABANDONES TU SUEÑO.


End file.
